The Sun and the Moon
by R.L.N
Summary: Quatre is a young writer with a block. With the suggestion of his editor, he travels to a town filled with creatures of the night where he meets mysterious people. 3x4 1x2 13x5 Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Sun and the Moon

Author: R.L.N.

Rating: M (Romance, A/U, Yaoi, NCS, blood/gore, language, mild to moderate sensuality.)

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Quatre is a writer with a block. With the suggestion of his editor, he travels to a town filled with creatures of the night where he meets mysterious people.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Originally written in 2004. Zero editing since the original story completion.

* * *

"So, Quatre, your last novel was wonderful," the editor said, chewing on a cigar as he spoke. "However, it seems like you just rushed the ending, not giving it enough time to just flow on its own."

"I know, Rin" Quatre Winner sighed, leaning back in the chair. The office he was sitting in was dimly lit, and smoke wafted through the air. "I felt like I had to get it done right then and there. It's hard, finding something to write about nowadays. I feel like I have to do better than before."

"That's going to be impossible within the next few years," Rin said, chewing thoughtfully. "You know, maybe you need a break. Get out of your apartment and take your horse with you to the country. I have an old friend of mine living out there, that is, if she's still alive. I'll send you her way, and you can take a vacation to relax."

Quatre chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand. Rin hated dogs, and Sandrock was ten times bigger than any normal dog.

"So, that's settled," Rin said, standing up. "I'll find you some directions, and you can ride on out there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Quatre repeated. "What, trying to get rid of me?"

"Out," Rin said, grinning as Quatre left the office laughing.

Quatre headed out of the building and down to the parking garage where his bike was chained up. It didn't take long to reach his apartment, and Quatre chained his bike to the post and headed up three flights of stairs and opened his door.

Sandrock got up off the floor in front of the fire, and Quatre saw that Gina, the neighbor woman, had come by to let him outside. He could tell because the envelope with her money in it was gone.

"Come on boy," Quatre said, tired from the long day at work. While writing was his passion, his life, it was also going down the drain. He worked as a writer for the local newspaper to help fill in the gaps, but Quatre wasn't interested in writing about the weather forecasts. He needed a challenge, and Quatre hoped this vacation would let him think of one.

Dinner was nothing more than cheap, thin sliced turkey and half a can of condensed soup. Sandrock ate his dog food happily, and Quatre laughed as the giant Mastiff ate up any bits that came out of the bowl.

"Saving food too, are you?" Quatre smiled, putting the rest of his soup in the cooler for tomorrow.

Quatre packed everything he would need for a few nights stay in a duffel bag, and put his writing notebook and pens in a backpack along with anything else he could think of. Sandrock had a light bag he carried on his back, and Quatre put some of Sandrock's things in the little bag.

"Let's go to bed," Quatre said, and Sandrock sprawled in front of the fireplace.

Quatre opened the only closet and took out several warm blankets he had owned for years. He spread them out on his couch before taking off his clothes and hanging them up neatly, so they wouldn't wrinkle for the next day.

The apartment was only one room, with a wall separating the kitchen from the rest. Quatre didn't own anything besides a couch and a few keepsakes he had in boxes in the lone closet. He paid the neighbor woman to take Sandrock out on walks, and to keep him happy, otherwise Quatre would have to let him go out of guilt for leaving him in such a tiny room.

Quatre fell asleep on the couch, and shivered slightly as the temperatures fell even in the summer nights. Sandrock looked up from the cooling fireplace and whined before laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

* * *

Quatre woke up stiff and cold, and he boiled some water for tea before heating up the rest of his soup. He took a washcloth and scrubbed his body clean while standing by the stove, using the excess water from his tea. He cooled the water down slightly and used it to wash his hair, leaning over the sink and rinsing with cold water. He used a small hand towel and dried most of the water out, leaving it to air dry in the cool morning.

The phone rang right as Quatre finished brushing his teeth, toothpaste and a toothbrush the only things he constantly bought to keep new. Floss was a different story because it lasted forever.

"Hey, here's the directions for the hotel my friend works in," Rin's voice said. "I'm not going to tie up the phone, so write it down quick. Her name is Catherine Bloom."

Quatre copied the directions in his neat handwriting, and said good-bye before hanging up the phone. The company paid for the phone bill, no matter how much Quatre had protested. Rin claimed that it was a cast-iron bitch to get a hold of him with no phone, so he supplied it through the newspaper. Quatre had a sneaking suspicion that Rin paid it personally, but whenever the topic was brought up, Rin suddenly had a smoking urge and dashed off to the smoking area.

Quatre loaded up himself with his backpack and duffel bag, tied on Sandrock's bag to his harness, and locked his door before going down the flights of stairs to his bike.

Sandrock kept up an easy trot, happy to stretch his muscles properly. Quatre biked through town, taking side roads and dirt paths to get out of the noisy city. Two hours of nonstop riding left him rather numb, so Quatre stopped at a little diner by the side of the road to rest and feed Sandrock.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, smiling as she held open the door while Quatre tied Sandrock to the bike rack.

"Just some herb tea," Quatre said. "And a biscuit."

Quatre gave Sandrock food and water before going inside to sit at the booth. The waitress gave him a plate with a warm biscuit, and Quatre sipped his tea as he rested from his travels.

"Do you know how far Shadeton is from here?" Quatre asked, eating his biscuit carefully, not wasting any crumbs.

"About two hours of driving," the waitress answered. "But the way you're traveling, maybe four or five."

"Thank you," Quatre said politely, glad he got an early start. He paid for his tea, and left a tip before going outside and unchaining his bike and Sandrock.

"Let's keep going," Quatre said to his friend, and they started off along the road again.

"Where's that kid going?" the cook asked, looking out at the waitress.

"Shadeton," the woman replied. "And he seems like such a nice boy."

"…Pity."

* * *

The sun was falling as Quatre walked, Sandrock lumbering next to him. His bike got a flat tire an hour after the diner, and Quatre spent the entire day walking to Shadeton. His feet were beginning to ache, and Sandrock whined every time he stumbled, but Quatre just smiled at the Mastiff and kept going.

A small sign was the only relief Quatre felt that day. It was small, missed by most if they were driving, but Quatre had the time and patience to pause and read it.

Shadeton was two miles west.

Quatre paused by the sign, and looked at the sun. It was setting off towards his right, where a dirt road seemed to lead into the forest. The road he was currently on curved in the distance to the east. Quatre looked at the sign, then at the dirt road, then to the main road, before settling on walking down the dirt road. Sandrock whined, but obediently followed Quatre.

The forest was only a mile long, and Quatre ended up stepping on gravel as he walked into a tiny town. It was small, and Quatre could see a grocery store, a hotel, and a tavern as the main buildings. Dotting the streets, all five of them by what Quatre could see, were buildings that looked like homes or small businesses. Quatre walked up to the hotel and opened the door after tying Sandrock and his bike down.

"Looking for a room, little one?" an old woman asked, standing up from in front of the fire.

"Yes," Quatre replied. "Do you know a Catherine Bloom?"

"Yes, I'm she," the old woman replied. "How can I help you?"

"My boss, Rin, he knows you and suggested that I come here," Quatre explained. "I needed a vacation, and brought my dog here with me."

"Unfortunately, I disapprove of animals in my hotel," Catherine said, looking out the screen door to Sandrock, who sat patiently on the ground. "However, this town is so empty I'll be willing to bend the rules."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Quatre protested, holding up his hands and stepping back. "If you're allergic, I wouldn't want to bother you."

Sandrock suddenly started barking, and Quatre gave an apologetic glance before going outside and kneeling next to the giant dog.

"Shh," Quatre soothed, petting Sandrock's head. "It's okay, there isn't any reason to bark. Shh, Sandrock, calm down."

Sandrock snorted and stopped barking, his teeth still showing to an invisible enemy.

"That's a big dog," Catherine said, standing in front of the door. "A good guardian?"

"He protects me very well," Quatre smiled, stroking Sandrock's head and scratching his ears. "I'm very safe with him."

"Mmhmm," Catherine hummed. She turned and went back inside.

"Triton!"

Quatre kissed Sandrock's head before standing up and untying him from the porch railing. "Come on, we'll find somewhere so we won't bother Miss Catherine."

"You'll stay with Triton," Catherine said, coming back outside. "Leave your bike, I will find someone to fix it."

Quatre looked up as footsteps were heard, and a solitary figure dressed in a long, black leather coat appeared in the doorway. Quatre's mouth became dry as the person stared down at him, green eyes locking with sapphire. He reached up and brushed long brown bangs away, only to have them fall back in place.

"Why should someone like him stay with me?" Triton asked, looking at Catherine. "And it's Trowa."

Quatre swallowed and looked away, petting Sandrock's head as he started to growl.

"Because I said so, _Trowa_," Catherine said, her tone signaling the end of the conversation.

"I couldn't impose…" Quatre began.

"You are," Trowa cut off, and stepped down off the porch and started walking down towards the lake.

Quatre grabbed his bag and Sandrock's leash before smiling at Catherine and running to catch up with Trowa.

Quatre walked behind the silent man, figuring he was older than Quatre by a few years, maybe three or four. That wasn't old by any standards, since Quatre was a twenty-one year-old school dropout.

Sandrock followed, tugging slightly at his leash at Quatre followed Trowa down a path towards a cabin near the edge of the lake. Looking closely, Quatre thought he saw a stone formation coming out from the water. Concentrating so hard, Quatre was jerked to the ground as Sandrock went taking off towards the trees, bounding after something he saw.

"Sandrock!" Quatre exclaimed. "Stop it!"

Sandrock immediately stopped barking and went back to Quatre, growling at the dark trees.

"What have we here, Barton?" another male voice said, and Quatre stood up as someone came out of the night shadows.

"Go away, Slake," Trowa said, and Quatre brushed off the dirt from his clothes with one hand, pretending not to notice the hatred lurking in Trowa's voice.

"Not before being introduced to such a lovely creature," Slake replied smoothly, but Quatre could hear the disdain in his voice before turning to him. "Viktor Slake."

"Quatre Winner," Quatre introduced, and held out his clean hand. Viktor took it and raised it to his lips, placing a kiss on the warm hand.

"The pleasure is entirely mine," Viktor murmured against Quatre's hand, and Quatre felt heat rise to his face as Viktor continued to place soft kisses along his knuckles and fingers. He gently pulled his hand away when he felt a tongue slide across his fingers, and Viktor smiled at him.

"I live on the eastern side of the lake," Viktor informed, turning away. "You're more than welcome to visit me. Perhaps we'll get to know each other better."

"Perhaps," Quatre said, and took Sandrock's leash in his hands. When he looked up, Viktor was gone.

"Hurry up," Trowa suddenly said, and Quatre could feel the icy tone. He hurried after Trowa and into the cabin, closing the door after him.

"Your room is upstairs, first door on the left," Trowa said, and watched as Quatre lifted his leg and pulled off a pale green sneaker. "I suggest you get some rest, you look tired."

"I walked here," Quatre shrugged, lifting his other leg to pull off the other shoe. "It took all day."

Quatre led Sandrock upstairs, and Trowa watched as he disappeared before going outside to see a 'friend'.

Quatre undressed for bed, and took off Sandrock's harness before making a bed using worn blankets he had brought from home just in case he got cold. Sandrock stretched out on the makeshift bed spread over the soft rug and fell asleep quickly. Quatre rubbed his sore feet before crawling into the silky sheets, falling asleep easily as he snuggled in the warm bed.

* * *

"What kind of performance was that?" Trowa asked, not bothering to knock as he entered the building and headed into the basement.

Viktor was lounging in a chair, several of their 'friends' already there.

"What could you possibly mean?" Viktor asked, grinning like the cat whom had just caught a canary.

"I mean with that boy," Trowa said, and he watched the other men and women step back a little. "You know better than to tread on my territory. That blond is mine."

"He tasted like the sun I haven't seen in a thousand years," Viktor said, that damned smile still on his dark lips. "I could see his light from across the lake, do you honestly think I would pass up an opportunity to rape such a beautiful creature? If it wasn't for that damn beast he had, you probably wouldn't have even noticed he was gone."

Trowa glared icy daggers at the other man. "Don't even think about treading on my territory, or I'll see to the Council to decide his fate. One way or another, he's mine to have."

Trowa left the dark basement and walked out of the normal looking building. He entered his own home and went upstairs, stopping by the open doorway of his new acquaintance.

Slender arms spread across the black blankets, and blond hair fell to the side as the neck, a long column of pale skin, exposed itself to Trowa's gaze. A light blue shirt ten sizes too large exposed flesh along the shoulders, down one side of a lightly toned chest. Trowa snapped out of his reverie as a low growl reached his ears. The giant beast was glaring at Trowa, and he merely cast it a cold stare before turning and walking down to the basement of the cabin.

* * *

The next morning, the sky was darkened with black clouds. Quatre woke up feeling refreshed, and he slid out of the warm bed and dressed before brushing his hair and going downstairs for something to eat. One look through the cupboards showed nothing edible, so Quatre pulled on his shoes and let Sandrock outside. He walked back into town, hoping the grocery store was open.

It was, and an older gentleman was stocking the shelves. Quatre quietly went about buying tea bags, and some other ingredients to make a light breakfast.

"Hello there," the owner finally greeted. "I didn't hear you come in. Are you passing by?"

"No," Quatre replied, setting several cans of dog food on the counter. "I'm staying with a young man by the lake."

"…Really?" the owner asked, ringing up his groceries. "Viktor Slake?"

Quatre shook his head. "Trowa Barton. Do you know anything about him?"

"Odd one, that one is," he replied. His tone was strange. "He doesn't like other people, quiet guy. Been around here for many years."

Quatre paid for the groceries and left the little store.

"What's your name?" the owner called after him.

"Quatre Winner," Quatre replied. "And you?"

"Treize," was the only reply, and Quatre turned and walked back towards the lake, the paper bag secure in his arms. Sandrock was waiting for him by the cabin, and Quatre walked up the wooden steps as thunder was heard overhead.

"Looks like rain," Quatre said, feeling the cold wind. "Hurry and come inside for breakfast."

Sandrock followed Quatre inside, and Quatre boiled water for tea before making a tiny breakfast and putting dog food in Sandrock's dish he had brought from home. Quatre toasted bread on the frying pan, and scrambled an egg to put on it. He drank his tea and finished his toast and egg before cleaning everything up. Rain was pouring down by then, lashing against the window. There was the occasional flash of lightening and roar of thunder, but Quatre didn't let it bother him as he went upstairs to make the bed.

Sandrock was whining as Quatre straightened the blankets on the bed. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked, patting the dog's head.

Quatre heard the door downstairs open and slam shut, and he heard voices muffled by the sound of the storm. He quietly went out of the room and listened, out of view to the four people downstairs.

"Mr. Slake wants him for a light brunch," a male voice said, sounding irritated. "Stop your complaining and take it to the Council."

"I hardly think the Council would allow the bastard what he wants," Trowa's voice said, and Quatre frowned. He didn't understand what was going on at all. Stepping forward, Quatre walked down the stairs and paused halfway as four sets of eyes landed on him.

"Good morning, Trowa," Quatre said, and walked the rest of the way down. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Slake would like it if you would dine with him this morning," a man said, quite a bit older than Treize from the grocery store.

"I've just eaten, I hardly think I would be a decent guest," Quatre said. "Perhaps for lunch?"

"I'm sure that's acceptable with him," was the swift response, and Quatre caught the furious glare of Trowa as the three men left and stepped into the rainstorm.

"Is there something I should know?" Quatre asked, looking at Trowa.

Trowa just scoffed and walked away. Quatre reached forward and caught his arm, the leather jacket soft in his hand. "Am I in danger?"

"No more than when you're with me."

Quatre let Trowa walk away and head downstairs into the basement. He was beyond a mystery, and Quatre suddenly had a brainstorm as he stood there. Running up to his room, he opened a notebook and began to write.

* * *

Later that morning, a woman knocked on the door. Quatre opened it, and kissed a whining Sandrock good-bye. She held open an umbrella, and Quatre walked with her to the other side of the lake. She didn't say a word, merely opened the door for him and disappeared down the road.

"Welcome," Viktor greeted, and Quatre smiled as he stepped into the warm building. Viktor stepped behind him and eased Quatre's jacket off, hanging it on a coat rack before leading Quatre to the kitchen where a table was set for two. Candles burned in the dark room, and cast an eerie glow across the table.

"I'm glad you could join me," Viktor said, helping Quatre into a chair. He moved and sat across the table. "I was disappointed you wouldn't come earlier, but now that I have you here, I want to make the most of it."

Lunch was odd, to say the least. It was very delicious, but Quatre noticed Viktor didn't eat anything. A bottle of red wine was opened, and Quatre was led into the parlor.

"I presume you drink?" Viktor asked, handing Quatre a glass of red wine. "This is a very good brand, hardly anything is better."

Quatre sipped the dark red liquid, and felt something cold spread through his body. Suddenly feeling weak, Quatre felt the glass fall from his hand as he collapsed to the floor.

Viktor watched the red wine stain across the floor, the broken glass shining in the candlelight. He watched the chest rise and fall with each breath Quatre took, and a lecherous grin came across his features as he set down his glass and gathered the limp body in his arms. Viktor enhaled the clean scent, and licked his lips in anticipation.

Barton could bitch and scream all he wanted, but no one denied Viktor Slake what he wanted.

* * *

Quatre stirred, his mouth feeling very dry. He licked his lips and swallowed, hearing a deep sigh from somewhere. He forced his eyes open, and saw Viktor leaning over him.

"Exquisite," Viktor murmured, and Quatre came fully aware of the other man. Long fingers grazed across his body, and Quatre forced himself to sit up and pull his legs close.

"What happened?" Quatre asked, rubbing his temple with one hand while the other hugged his body. "What did you give me?"

"It's more like, what you are going to give me," Viktor said calmly, stroking Quatre's legs. "Don't fight, I wouldn't want to harm you any more than what I find appealing."

Quatre struggled as Viktor began stripping off his clothes, and earned a sharp slap across the cheek. "I have no problem raping you," Viktor hissed. "But you'll find it much more satisfying if you would just _give in_!"

Quatre felt dizzy, and fell back limply against the bed cushions. He felt Viktor on top of him and the hard thrusts against his body. The bed rocked with the violent actions, and Quatre couldn't do anything but lie unmoving as Viktor pushed up into his body, the pain barely registering in Quatre's brain. The bed rocked harder as the thrusts grew stronger, and Quatre couldn't move as he was raped. He only had one thought before he passed out.

'Trowa, what did you mean when you said, 'no more than when you're with me'?'

* * *

Trowa charged up the porch steps, the rain slowing down as he approached the cabin door. He forced the front door open, and saw the elegant set-up for the lunch. Trowa looked around for any sign of Quatre, but only saw a broken glass with red liquid staining the carpet. Trowa knelt by the stain and touched it with his finger, tasting it quickly before spitting it out.

Lover's Blood. A potent poison made to subdue the strongest man. Trowa ran upstairs and tried to open the only closed door up there. It was locked, and Trowa heard the grunts and bangs of a rough sex, and he pounded on the door.

"Slake!" Trowa shouted. "How dare you cross me!"

"I always get what I want," was the only reply.

Trowa spun and delivered a swift kick to the door, breaking the lock and handle. The door creaked loose, and Trowa pushed it out of the way before seizing Viktor and throwing him across the room.

"He's…mine," Viktor gasped, out of breath. He suddenly started to laugh as men grabbed him and dragged him off out of the room. A woman came in and handed Trowa a long, white robe, signaling Quatre would go with them to Council.

Trowa gently lifted Quatre upright and slipped the robe over his head and pulled it down his slender body and eased slim arms through the sleeves. Trowa stood up with Quatre in his arms, and followed the woman downstairs and through a door in the basement. The passageway was dank, and Trowa walked the path confidently.

The passage ended inside a massive temple, and Trowa stepped into the stone temple resting on the bottom of the lake. There were dozens of beings like him already there, and Trowa recognized several before stepping forward and laying Quatre on an altar.

"So, this is the one Viktor wanted to have," a voice stated, and Trowa nodded.

"Yes, Treize," Trowa confirmed. "He gave him Lover's Blood and raped him."

Treize stepped forward and felt Quatre's forehead. The skin was cold and damp, and Treize frowned. It was a far cry from the mortal human he had met that morning.

"Viktor Slake, come forward," Treize commanded, and stepped back to his rightful chair in the center of the Council of Vampires. Eighteen of the wisest occupied those chairs, lined up against the far wall and heightened to see the entire room. Viktor was forced to the center of the room and was bound to a wooden stake two feet high, resting on his knees in front of the gaze of the Council. Trowa realized that all eighteen elders were present, a rare occurrence. He stood back and watched the trial, fighting back the hatred that threatened to rise every moment.

"Did you give this mortal Lover's Blood?" Treize asked, motioning to Quatre's still form. The white robe glowed in the candlelight.

"Yes."

"Did you rape this mortal?"

"Yes."

"Did you turn him?" At this, Trowa looked up sharply.

"No. Barton stopped me from turning him."

Treize's gaze flicker to Trowa, who was looking at Quatre.

"Rape of any creature is forbidden, but especially of a mortal human," Treize said, his voice loud and strong in the temple. "This act alone is punishable by isolation. However, the use of Lover's Blood is also forbidden, and the punishment is death. Do you deny your charges?"

"No."

"Then death it is for you," Treize said, and at his words the ceiling, above the altar Viktor was bound to, dropped the heavy banners. Sunshine poured into the temple, and the witnesses cringed in pain.

Trowa didn't flinch as Viktor screamed, burning in the Sun's wrath. After several moments, the banners fell again, and Trowa blinked at the darkness.

"Remove the remains," Treize ordered, rising to his feet. "Court is dismissed."

The masses moved towards the surface, dark clouds hiding the sun while they hid within their homes again. Trowa stepped forward and stood next to Treize, who was looking down at Quatre.

"Take him to Catherine," Treize said, looking at Trowa. "She will be able to heal his wounds. After that, alter his memories with her memory potion. Make this nothing more than a nightmare. Viktor Slake never existed, make him believe that."

Trowa nodded, and slipped his arms under Quatre's body and lifted him up.

"Why would you go through such lengths to protect a mortal?" Treize asked as Trowa turned to leave.

"…I would say it's because I wanted him to make Slake jealous," Trowa replied. "But you wouldn't believe me, would you? Perhaps it's because he is the Sun that kills us Vampires. The same light I have come to hate, he possesses. It's hard to hate the Sun when she disguises herself so beautifully, isn't it?"

Treize merely watched Trowa walk back up to the surface, taking the Sun in her disguise with him.

"Perhaps, that is not the only reason."

* * *

Catherine healed the wounds on Quatre's body easily. She using old techniques passed down to her, while Trowa slept. When night fell, Trowa awoke and took Quatre back to his house. Sandrock was whining as Trowa opened the door, but fell silent as Trowa stepped in with Quatre's limp form.

"Don't worry, he's safe now," Trowa said, and Sandrock wagged his tail before following Trowa upstairs and into Quatre's room. Trowa laid Quatre down on the bed, and Quatre stirred and sighed before opening his eyes.

"Trowa?" Quatre murmured, blinking in the darkness. "What…?"

"You fell asleep writing," Trowa said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It must have given you nightmares, whatever you wrote."

"I dreamed of terror, and pain," Quatre said, his voice weak and tired. "It was horrible. I've never dreamed anything like it before."

"Go back to sleep," Trowa whispered, and gently touched Quatre's face. Quatre's eyes closed, and Trowa stood up and walked away as Quatre continued to sleep.

* * *

Morning came, but you could hardly tell. The clouds were thick overhead, blocking every ray of the Sun, despite how hard she shone.

Trowa poured the broth he heated into a bowl and carried it upstairs on a tray with tea and hot biscuits. He opened the door and set the tray on the nightstand and leaned over Quatre.

"Quatre? Time to wake up."

Quatre stirred and opened his eyes, rubbing them sleepily as he sat up. "Good morning," he smiled, pushing up against the pillows.

"…I brought you breakfast," Trowa said, setting the tray across Quatre's lap.

Quatre covered his mouth in shock before smiling brightly. "You didn't have to," Quatre protested, deeply touched by the gesture.

"I wanted to," Trowa said, a small smile on his lips as he watched Quatre.

"Thank you so much," Quatre said, and Trowa just nodded and left the room. Sandrock got up and followed, and Quatre heard the front door open and close.

Quatre ate one of the biscuits, and drank the hot broth entirely, burning his tongue more than once. He leaned back in bed with a cup of tea in both hands and looked out at dark sky. He heard Sandrock barking and playing in the yard, and looked up as Trowa entered the room again.

"…You hardly ate anything," Trowa observed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Quatre. He lifted the tray off the bed and set it on the nightstand.

"Don't force me, I'll throw it all up," Quatre said, smiling gently. "All my money goes to pay for

Sandrock, I hardly have anything to feed myself. I'm just not used to anything bigger than toast and eggs in the morning."

Quatre set his cup on the nightstand and pushed the covers back, sliding out of bed as Trowa stood. Quatre looked at what he was wearing and frowned. He didn't own any white robes.

"I didn't want you to fall asleep in your day clothes," Trowa explained, looking away as he picked up the tray and moved to leave the room.

Quatre stepped into the bathroom and slipped the silky garment over his head. He ran sink water and used a washcloth to scrub his body clean before dressing in a white shirt and jeans.

Trowa had washed the dishes and was putting them away when Quatre went downstairs, and he looked up when Quatre entered the kitchen.

"Do you like to read?" Trowa asked, drying his hands on a towel.

"Yes," Quatre answered. "Very much so."

"I have a library, if you'd like to see it," Trowa said. "Downstairs."

Quatre followed Trowa down a flight of stairs and into the basement. Candles burned in the dim light, and shelves full of books lined the walls and created a maze throughout the large basement.

"I want to watch you read," Trowa said, and Quatre looked at him curiously. "I want to see what pleases you."

Quatre didn't catch the double meaning, and Trowa watched as he lifted a book from the shelf and settled in a chair to read. Trowa waited until Quatre was fully distracted by the book before kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on his cheek.

Trowa hypnotized very well, and watched as Quatre's eyes glazed over, his mouth parting slightly. Trowa took Quatre face in both hands and placed a strong kiss against the blond's lips, sliding his tongue and exploring the slack mouth at his disposal.

While satisfying in a way, Trowa soon pulled away and stood up, leaving the basement before releasing Quatre from his hold. Quatre blinked several times before shaking his head and looking down at the book in his hands.

"Strange," Quatre murmured, and noticed an odd taste in his mouth.

"Blood?"

* * *

* End Part 1*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I'm thinking of the baths where a fire under the building heats up the water, really old-fashioned. I know it's really ancient considering all things, but I like a much more simpler and older way of life, especially way out in the middle of nowhere in a cabin by a lake.

* * *

Quatre left the library and walked upstairs with a book in his arms. Trowa was nowhere to be seen, and Quatre settled on the couch, a blanket over his legs, which were tucked under his body. After reading for awhile, Quatre still couldn't get the coppery taste from his mouth, so he got up and went upstairs to brush his teeth.

The cooling mint was refreshing, and Quatre flossed thoroughly before rinsing and going back downstairs. He went outside into the dark world and began walking to town. Sandrock had stayed outside while Quatre had read, and bounded after him to go to town.

The store was open, and Quatre stepped inside to find something for lunch, his footsteps quiet on the wooden floors. A door opened and shut, and Quatre smiled at Trieze as he appeared.

"Silent," Trieze said, looking at Quatre. "I didn't hear you come in again. Perhaps I should put a bell on the door."

Quatre laughed softly at Trieze's teasing, and reached for a box of bread mix on a high shelf. It was just out of reach, and Quatre felt Trieze stand behind him and easily take the box down. Quatre turned, and looked up into Trieze's eyes, eyes that held a concern Quatre couldn't quite place. Trieze's other arm rested on the shelf next to Quatre, who was trapped against the store shelf. Quatre felt heat rise to his face at Trieze's close proximity, and let out a breath he didn't he had been holding when Trieze stepped away and held out the box.

"You seem tired," Trieze said, going to work as Quatre bought a few other things as well. "Are you well?"

"I am tired," Quatre admitted, paying for the groceries. "But I am all right."

Quatre left the store, Sandrock following after waiting outside. The paper bag was heavy, and Quatre nearly tripped over Sandrock as he played around Quatre's feet.

"Knock it off, you hooligan," Quatre reprimanded, and almost dropped the bag when Sandrock started barking.

"Let me help you."

Quatre turned and saw Trowa walking towards him, coming from town. He smiled and let Trowa take the bag and walked next to him towards the cabin.

"I started a bath for you," Trowa said as they approached the cabin. "The bath house is right behind the cabin. It should be hot by now."

Quatre was surprised, and stopped walking. "Is something the matter?" Quatre asked, putting a hand on his hip and looking at Trowa. "You've been so nice lately, breakfast in bed, and now a bath. What's with all the pampering?"

"When you want to romance someone, pampering is a good way to start," Trowa answered, not stopping. "However, when you want to be nice, doing nice things is an even better way to start."

Quatre hurried to catch up to Trowa, who showed him the bath and left him alone. Quatre opened the door and immediately felt the hot steam rise from the water. He undressed completely and set his clothes neatly on top of a single black towel. The water was nice and hot, and Quatre stepped in and sank down to his neck with a sigh. A bar of soap was waiting to be used, and Quatre lathered his body with the rich scented soap. He lifted one leg up out of the water and washed it before lifting the other to do the same. He leaned back and washed away the grime from his hair, and stretched before leaning against the side of the pool. Exhaustion from somewhere was overwhelming, and Quatre closed his eyes as sleep tugged at him.

* * *

Trowa watched Quatre bathe, licking his lips as he saw slender legs lift out of the pool, water sliding down the pale skin lightly dusted with hair. He ached to touch that perfect body, yearning to hear screams of ecstasy erupt from those luscious lips. He could smell a scent that was created only for him, and Trowa clenched his teeth as he thought about smelling that scent drenched in sweat, lingering after a long night of sex. He stepped into the bath house and watched Quatre breathe deeply, falling asleep even as Trowa looked at him. The soapy water clouded any view Trowa could enjoy, and he took a controlling breath before spreading the towel open and slipping his arms underneath the soft body.

Quatre stirred and opened his eyes as Trowa lifted him out of the water, wrapping the towel quickly around his wet body to prevent any coldness.

"…Didn't want you to drown," Trowa explained, and easily lifted Quatre up into his arms and carried him into the living room. The fire was burning brightly, and Trowa set Quatre on the couch before getting another blanket to wrap him in.

"Thank you," Quatre said sleepily, drawing the soft blankets closer to him and leaning back against the couch. He was warm, and Quatre barely fought the impending nap upon him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, his breathing smoothing out.

* * *

Quatre woke up to a pounding on wood, and heard Trowa curse as footsteps went to the front door. His stomach growled, and Quatre decided to get up and dress before making a late lunch. He glanced at the clock set on the center of the mantelpiece, and saw it was just past one.

Wrapping the blanket around his body, tucked underneath his arms, Quatre stood and began walking towards the staircase when a shrill whistle reached his ears.

"Whoa! Barton, if I knew you were having a toga party I would have been here hours ago!"

Quatre burst into giggles as Trowa slammed the door shut on his guest. He quickly smothered them as Trowa gave him a dirty look, and Quatre ran upstairs to dress and see who had approved so highly of his attire.

Walking back downstairs in a light green shirt and cream khakis, Quatre saw a young man with long brown hair standing in front of the fire, talking to Trowa. He turned and looked up as Quatre approached, and Quatre saw beautiful violet eyes twinkling mischievously at him.

"So, you must be Quatre," the mysterious young man said, looking him up and down. "Not my type, but still very good-looking."

"And who might you be?" Quatre asked, one hand on his hip as he cocked his head to the side, looking at the young man.

"My name is Duo," he introduced. "Trowa has been a friend of mine for years. I didn't know he had such a handsome young man living with him."

"I'm only staying for a few more days," Quatre explained, going into the kitchen to make some lunch.

"Mmhmm," Duo hummed, looking at Trowa, who didn't make contact. "So, Quatre, what do you do for a living?"

"I write," Quatre answered, making a sandwich with one piece of bread and a few slices of thin turkey. Sandrock was whining to be let inside, and Quatre opened the door. The giant dog bounded over to Duo, sniffed him in the crotch, then sprawled out in front of the fire.

Duo rubbed his crotch, wincing. "Glad he didn't decide to bite," he muttered, looking at the Mastiff. "Good guardian?"

Quatre paused before swallowing the rest of his sandwich. That was same thing Catherine asked him when he first came here. Sandrock was great at protecting him, except for that time.

'What time?' Quatre thought, his eyes glazing as he tried to figure out his thoughts. 'When was it? Yesterday?'

Trowa quickly stepped forward and held his hand against Quatre's face. Quatre's eyes closed and he collapsed, Trowa catching him in one arm as he hypnotized him.

"He almost remembered after you had them blocked?" Duo asked, watching the exchange. "I heard the news all the way from home. I knew Viktor Slake was on the borders of evil, but I didn't think he would actually give a mortal Lover's Blood and rape him. Although, looking at Quatre, I'm not surprised. If I met him in a dark alley I would not hesitate in raping him."

Trowa shot Duo a dark look, and Duo merely held up his hands. "It's the truth. Beautiful mortals like him are raped and fed from every day. I'm surprised you haven't fed from him. Young human blood is so much sweeter than those old homeless mortals you feed off of."

"I would rather kill a mortal who has no home than a young man with a family that loves him," Trowa said, waiting for his spell to wear off.

Quatre moaned softly and opened his eyes. Trowa held him upright, and Quatre rubbed his head. "Ow, what?" was all Quatre could say.

"You must still be tired," Trowa said. "Sit down, and talk to Duo. I want you to rest."

Quatre blinked before nodding. "All right."

"So, did you ditch your family and come all the way out here?" Duo asked, sitting in a chair across from the couch.

Quatre shook his head as he sat down on the couch. "No, I don't have a very caring family."

"Really?" Duo asked, looking over to Trowa.

"My father disapproved of my preference to other men," Quatre admitted. "He disowned me. My mother died after giving birth to me, and my sisters are forbidden to make any contact with me. I haven't seen any of my so-called 'family' in five years. I was sixteen when my father threw me out of the house. I dropped out of school and went to a company to write. I've been doing it ever since."

"So, your dog is the only one you have?" Duo asked, leaning back comfortably.

Quatre laughed and nodded. "I had to have him the moment I saw him. His last owner was taking him to the pound to kill him. I intervened and rescued him, and protecting me has been his way of saying thank you."

"No family, and the only who loves you is a dog," Duo said thoughtfully. "It's hard to picture you without a giant home and lots of family loving you. Weren't you happy?"

Quatre looked away sadly. "I had all that, and I thought it made me happy. A family to love me, a mansion to call home. It was like those fairy-tales you read about. But I wasn't happy. Not until I moved away, to a tiny apartment to call home, and adopted a dog to love me unconditionally. I don't know what true happiness is, and I'm not so sure I want to find it. If I find it, I'd want more, and so on forever. I have someone to love me, and I have a place to call home right now. I'm content, and that's good enough for me."

"Yeah," Duo agreed, grinning and sitting forward. "I have a home, and my boyfriend loves me. I'm content too, and when I sit back and think about it, I realize how much I'm loved, despite who I am."

"I have Catherine," Trowa said quietly, and Quatre looked up at him as he came and sat down on the couch next to him. "But I'm not content. There's something else I want, I need, and I won't be content until I have it."

Quatre's eyes locked with Trowa's, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Trowa's green eyes were deep with feelings, and Quatre stared into them, searching for their desire. He felt heat rise to his face as he found what Trowa meant, and Trowa broke eye contact and stood up.

"Tell Heero I said hello," Trowa said, and Duo stood up and walked out the door, waving before shutting it behind him.

"You want me?" Quatre asked, standing up and following Trowa to the basement. "Is what I saw in your eyes true? Am I what you desire?"

"I desire nothing more than to strip you of your clothes and ravage you on my bed," Trowa replied, and Quatre followed him down the basement steps. "I hardly deem that appropriate considering certain situations."

"What kind of situations?" Quatre asked, following Trowa through the maze of bookshelves. "Tell me!"

Trowa whirled around, and caught Quatre by the wrists, slamming him none too gently into a shelf.

"I will rape you until you scream for mercy, and even then I wouldn't stop," Trowa whispered in Quatre's ear, making the blond shiver at the icy words. His lips grazed Quatre's neck, resting on his pulse point. Trowa felt the rapid pulse, and knew he had frightened the young man. He ran his tongue over the sensitive area before pulling away quickly and entering his bedroom at the end of the maze.

Quatre took a shaky breath before turning and walking upstairs. Sandrock was whining, and Quatre absently patted his head before going upstairs to his room.

Sandrock sat on the makeshift bed Quatre had made for him and watched as Quatre opened his notebook and lifted a pen in his fingers, tapping it against his notebook before starting to write. Sandrock settled down with a sigh, knowing Quatre wouldn't be moving for a long while.

* * *

Quatre rubbed his hand as he put down his pen and closed his notebook. He couldn't tell if it was night or day, it was always so dark outside. He got up and went downstairs to look at the lone clock.

It said half past midnight, and Quatre sighed. All that writing left him wide-awake, trying to get all his thoughts down. It was a hot summer night, and Quatre suddenly had a wild idea. He quickly went upstairs to change.

He stepped out of the cabin with a thin, silk bathrobe tied around his slim waist. Sandals were strapped to his feet, and Quatre walked quietly over the wooden dock extending into the lake. He slipped out of his sandals before untying the sash on his robe and sliding it off his shoulders to pool at his feet. He dove into the cool water, feeling better as he swam. He slicked his blond hair back from his face as he surfaced from a dive, and heard footsteps on wood behind him. Quatre looked over his shoulder and saw Trowa standing on the dock, looking at him with his arms folded.

* * *

Trowa had heard Quatre leave the cabin, and followed to see what he was up to. He was more than a little surprised, as Quatre slipped out of the robe and exposed his entire body before diving into the lake.

Trowa didn't think of Quatre as the one to skinny dip in the middle of the night.

Unfortunately, vampires roamed at night, and Trowa didn't want anyone else to see his Quatre. He watched for a few moments before walking out onto the dock.

"You're going to get sick," Trowa said to Quatre, his arms still folded.

"I really don't think so," Quatre replied, treading water in the deep lake. "If I do, then oh well."

Trowa bent down and picked up the silk bathrobe Quatre had abandoned and sighed. "What if someone sees you?"

"You're watching me now, and I don't mind," Quatre retorted, swimming back a ways as the water chilled his heated skin. Quatre actually minded very much, he wasn't expecting Trowa to be awake at this hour. He blushed when Trowa seemed to stare at him, and swam back even farther.

"I think you do," Trowa stated flatly, and Quatre rolled his eyes.

"All right, I'm coming out," Quatre said, and began swimming forward when something touched his leg. Quatre stopped and gasped, looking into the dark water to see what had touched him.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked, and Quatre looked up at him standing on the dock, ten feet away.

"Something touched me," Quatre said when he felt a hand grasp his ankle. He screamed, but it was cut short when he was pulled into the water.

Trowa dropped Quatre's robe and dove into the water, searching for what had taken Quatre. He spotted them several yards down, a vampire that Trowa didn't recognize, and when the mysterious vampire saw Trowa, he let go of Quatre. Trowa caught Quatre in his arms and broke through the water surface. He walked across the lake water and stepped up onto dock. Quatre was coughing, and Trowa wrapped the robe around him tying it securely in place.

"W-what was that?" Quatre coughed, wiping his wet bangs from his eyes as he stood in Trowa's embrace.

Trowa was looking over him, his arms around the shivering body. Quatre followed his line of sight, and saw someone standing on the water.

"The lake isn't anyone's property," the person said, and Quatre gasped. The man wasn't standing on the water. He was floating above it.

"I presume you haven't heard what happened to the last one who touched him," Trowa said, and Quatre tightened his grip on Trowa's leather jacket when he heard a shrill shriek pierce through his hearing.

Then they were moving, and Quatre opened his eyes and saw the ground flash by before they were in front of the cabin door. Trowa opened it and pushed him inside, shutting the door and locking it before turning back to Quatre.

"What are you?" Quatre asked, hugging his arms.

Trowa took a step towards him, and Quatre retreated back a pace. "Tell me!" Quatre demanded. "Who was that? What was that? What are you?"

"Quatre," Trowa said softly, and continued to walk towards him. Quatre stepped back until his back hit the wall, and Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's trembling shoulders in a gentle embrace.

"It's all right," Trowa murmured, and Quatre slowly brought his hands up to rest on Trowa's arms. "I won't let them hurt you," Trowa whispered, and Quatre felt his eyes grow heavy. "I promise, I won't let them hurt you."

Quatre's eyes closed, and he would have fallen if Trowa did not have his arms around him. Trowa lifted him up and carried him down to the basement. Sandrock followed after him, and Trowa let the giant dog come into his bedroom. He gently set Quatre down on his bed before covering him with the blankets. Trowa sat on the bed next to him, but as the Sun rose, Trowa fell asleep while Quatre stirred.

* * *

Quatre opened his eyes and blinked in the darkness. He sighed and rolled over only to come face to face with a sleeping Trowa. Quatre held his breath watching the older man, and carefully eased his way out of the blankets before making his way out of the bedroom and through the basement, tying his robe around his waist as he walked.

Sandrock got up and followed Quatre, leaving as quietly as he could for being such a big dog. Quatre tiptoed up the stairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast and feed Sandrock.

The sun was shining, for once, and Quatre smiled out the window as he fried an egg and a thin slice of ham. It really felt like summer when the sun shone.

Quatre left Sandrock eating in the kitchen and went upstairs to clean up and dress in fresh clothes. He slipped on his sneakers and opened the front door, nearly colliding with someone who was about to knock.

"Oh, excuse me," the stranger apologized, his dark hair falling forward as he bowed. "I'm looking for a Trowa Barton. Does he still live here?"

"He's asleep right now," Quatre said. "Is there a message you can leave?"

"Yes, tell him Wufei came by to visit," the stranger said. "I'll be at the inn later tonight, I have business elsewhere right now. Thank you . . .?"

"Quatre Winner," Quatre introduced, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wufei."

Wufei took Quatre's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin. "The pleasure is mine," Wufei said, smiling charmingly before letting go of Quatre's hand and walking off towards the opposite side of the lake.

Quatre shut the door behind him and began walking to town, hoping to find his bike before he forgot. As he passed by buildings, Quatre noticed all of them seemed to be closed up. The windows were dark and no one walked around but him. It was eerie, and Quatre hurried to the inn to get his bike from Catherine.

The inn was locked when Quatre tried to open the door, but he noticed his bike sitting off to the side of the building. The tire was fixed, and Quatre jumped off the porch steps and went around the side of the inn to examine it.

"Well, she did keep her promise," Quatre muttered before untying the bike from the post and swinging one leg over. He pedaled back to the cabin, and left the bike in front of the cabin before opening the door and entering into silence.

Sandrock was asleep in front of the fireplace, and Quatre yawned before lying down on the couch.

"A nap does sound good," Quatre murmured before his eyes fell shut, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was a frantic noise outside of the inn, and Catherine opened the door and stifled a gasp as Trowa stumbled up the front steps, Sandrock being pulled behind him.

"We were attacked," Trowa said, helping Sandrock walk into a room. "He's injured, Catherine, and needs help."

"Don't worry, I'll help him," Catherine said, and Trowa stood straight after helping Sandrock onto a bed.

Trowa leaned against the wall, watching Catherine mix an herbal medicine for Sandrock.

"What happened?" Catherine asked, gathering her many ingredients.

"Werewolves," Trowa replied. "Wufei helped me, and is going back to the cabin to check on Quatre right now. I need to make sure he's safe."

"And what makes you feel this way?" Catherine asked, finishing her medicine and looking towards Trowa. "What makes you feel for him?"

"I can't really describe my feelings right now," Trowa said, his arms crossed across his chest. "I think it's just possessiveness that leads me this way."

"If it really was just that, why are you talking with me?" Catherine asked, helping Sandrock eat her medicine. "Triton, I really think you're falling for Quatre. In love, like I did."

"…No, I'm not," Trowa denied. "And it's Trowa, Catherine. I'm not Triton anymore."

Catherine sighed as she pat the giant dog's head. "All right, Trowa, have it your way. But, think about it. You've had relationships before, have you ever needed any of them like you need Quatre?"

Trowa didn't reply, instead he was looking away to the floor. "I'm going home to Quatre."

Catherine watched him leave the building and run into the dark world outside.

"You need him," Catherine said, watching the door shut behind Trowa. "You're not possessive, Triton, you're in love."

* * *

Quatre woke up with a start, and looked out the window. Night had fallen again, and Quatre glanced at the clock and then back outside, then back to the clock. It said it was only half past noon.

Cautiously, Quatre stood up and looked around, half hoping it was some prank Trowa was pulling. Remembering that Trowa was not the joking type Quatre stood in front of the window, looking out into the dark world.

"Weird," Quatre muttered, and saw something leap in the forest out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head, but nothing moved. Turning back to look ahead, the face of a giant beast was glaring at him, red eyes piercing with hatred. Quatre's eyes widened in fear and he screamed, stumbling backwards and falling to the floor as the giant wolf-like beast leaped at the window, cracking the glass but not breaking it. Quatre barely had time to wonder if it truly was glass when the window cracked more, the giant snout breaking through.

"Trowa!" Quatre screamed, and scrambled to his feet. "Trowa! Help!"

The monster broke through the glass and fought its way inside the cabin. Quatre retreated until his back was pressed against the farthest wall, his breaths coming in panicked gasps. The monster prepared to jump and snarled at Quatre, who shrieked in terror.

Another crash was heard, and Quatre whipped his head around before being swept off his feet right as the monster leaped, and it crashed into the wall where Quatre had been standing.

Trowa suddenly appeared, and aimed a silver gun at the beast, firing several shots until the monster was still in its own blood.

Quatre eyes were tightly shut, and he heard voices before finally being able to force them open. The carcass was dripping blood across the floor, and Trowa was standing in front of Quatre, looking down at him.

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked, and Quatre saw that he was truly concerned.

"…NO!" Quatre shrieked, startling Trowa. His green eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "No, I'm not all right! That…that…that, THING just tried to kill me! What was it? What are you? What's going on here?"

"We have to get out of here," a voice said, startling Quatre out of his rant. He looked at his rescuer and realized it was the man from before, Wufei.

"Get dressed in something warm," Trowa said quietly, and Quatre looked up at him, his sapphire eyes shining with tears ready to fall.

"Not after I'm scared to death by some creature," Quatre said, wiping away the tears of fright that fell from his eyes.

Trowa gently wiped away the tears and placed a gentle kiss on Quatre's face, following the salty trail to his lips. Quatre kept is shaking lips tightly closed, and Trowa kissed him softly before pulling away.

"I'll explain everything. But it's too dangerous here," Trowa said, caressing Quatre's cheek. "Please, hurry."

Quatre swallowed before nodding and turning to go upstairs to his room. He pulled a pale green sweater over his shirt, and brushed his hair quickly before going back downstairs.

"Come on," Trowa said, standing at the bottom. He held out his hand towards Quatre. "We can't linger here for long."

Quatre reached forward and took Trowa's hand, and he pulled him along. They nearly ran out the front door, and Quatre suddenly realized something.

"Where's Sandrock?" Quatre asked, trying to stop but Trowa kept pulling him along. "Trowa! Let go! I have to find him!"

"He's recovering with Catherine," Trowa said, not letting go of Quatre's hand. "The darkness fell, and I went to see her for advice. He wanted to come with me, so I let him out and we walked to town. Along the way, we were attacked. He was injured, and I took him to Catherine. She said she could heal him, but he would have to rest. I was on my way back when I heard your screams. Wufei beat me here and rescued you, while I found my gun and shot the werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Quatre repeated, following Trowa towards a cellar door. They stopped so Trowa could unlock the doors and pull them open, and Quatre followed Trowa and Wufei into the dank passageways. Trowa's grip on him didn't falter, and neither did his pace. Quatre was pulled down into the murky darkness, his heart quickening as they approached a massive temple underwater.

"Hold on to me," Trowa said, and Quatre was whisked off his feet and into Trowa's arms. He wrapped his arms comfortably around Trowa, and Quatre took a deep breath before resting his head against Trowa's shoulder. Trowa carried him into the temple, and into a large room where many other people were. Quatre recognized Duo, who gave him a wave, before he was carried and set on an altar in the center of the room.

Quatre licked his dry lips and swallowed, but Trowa was standing behind him, his hand on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre recognized Trieze, and watched the older man step towards him.

"I understand you saw your first werewolf today," Trieze said, and Quatre licked his lips again before nodding.

"I-I suppose, although I couldn't say," Quatre answered honestly. "I've never seen one before."

"Then do you know what we are?" Trieze asked, his voice echoing throughout the room as he motioned to the crowd of people.

"Vampires," Quatre answered. "I didn't notice before, but it all makes sense now."

Trieze nodded approvingly. "Very intelligent, a rare trait in a mortal human. Quatre, would you be able to recognize another werewolf if you saw one?"

"I could try," Quatre said, his voice shaky but evening out. "It might be hard if it's not charging at me with insane malice."

Trieze chuckled, and Quatre felt Trowa move away. His eyes widened in fright for a moment, but Trowa stepped away until he was part of the crowd of vampires. Quatre looked up, and watched the banners on the ceiling above him drop until sunlight shone down on him. It was warm, and Quatre finally remembered why he loved sunshine so much. It warmed his heart and soul.

Trieze sucked in a sharp breath. The human was positively radiant in light, and Trieze let out the breath slowly.

"Quatre, do you see one in this room?" Trieze asked.

Quatre looked around. The sunlight made it hard to see, and turned to Trieze to tell him when he did see a werewolf.

"There's one behind you!" Quatre cried out, and Trieze whirled around and dodged the back attack just in time.

Bullets were fired, and Quatre blinked in the light before the banners were pulled up, sending the sunlight away. He scrambled off the altar as a werewolf lunged at him, and it sunk its fangs into the stone. Quatre felt arms lift him, and was flying backwards. Trowa carried him through the temple and into a room full of soft cushions and pillows.

"You'll be safe here," Trowa said, and Quatre grabbed his hand as he made to leave.

"Kiss me good-bye," Quatre demanded, and Trowa looked at him, amused.

Quatre didn't let go of Trowa's hand. "Kiss me good-bye, so you can kiss me hello," Quatre said, his voice shaky but determined.

Trowa took Quatre's face in both hands and placed a strong kiss against the awaiting lips. His tongue was thrust into the luscious mouth, and after several intense moments Trowa forced his self away and left the room, slamming the door shut.

Quatre fell to his knees as he heard roars and screams, and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders as he waited for Trowa.

* * *

*End Part 2*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

* * *

Trowa dodged the leaping werewolf and heard a gunshot from behind him. The werewolf fell dead, the silver bullet piercing through its heart. Trowa looked over and saw Wufei reloading his gun.

"Where's Quatre?" Wufei asked, aiming and firing another shot. It hit another werewolf lunging at him, and Wufei whirled out of the way from the crashing corpse.

"He's safe," Trowa replied. "For now, at least."f

Duo came running around the corner, and another man with short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes quickly followed.

"They're retreating for now," Duo informed. "But there's another emergency. Come on, Treize needs to speak with everyone."

Trowa and Wufei followed the two men towards the main temple hall. Trowa looked around and saw many corpses rotting away, both vampire and werewolf.

"I'm surprised to see you, Heero," Trowa said as they walked. "I take it you followed Duo here?"

Heero nodded, stealing a glance at the said vampire. "Yes, I did. Right after he left, Wufei appeared saying how the Council of Werewolves had planned to find a treasure the Council of Vampires was hiding away. We came here together, and while I found Duo he went to tell you. It wasn't long before the attacks came. Duo was almost killed when I arrived."

"He always shows up at the right time," Duo grinned, kissing Heero on the cheek.

Trowa chuckled and shook his head as Heero hissed something about public displays of affection, but fell silent as they approached Treize.

"Where's Quatre?" Treize asked as soon as they were standing before him. He was sitting in his Council chair, and looked worn and tired.

"He's safe," Trowa answered. "What's happening now?"

Treize stood up and walked down the stone steps to stand in front of them on the lower floors. "The werewolves has decided to halt their attacks, but only if we give them Quatre," Treize explained. "We're here now to decide his fate."

"Don't give him up to Milliardo," Wufei said vehemently, and they all turned to look at him. His black eyes were cold and hard, his body rigid. "You don't understand, that boy is the Sun in her brightest form. You can't let Milliardo have him."

"What would you suggest we do with him?" Treize asked, looking down at Wufei.

"Like I said, he's the Sun in her brightest form," Wufei said. "He can break your curse, just wait and see. I'll give you the time that he needs, but you need to give him a reason for deliverance. I'll keep in touch."

Trowa walked with Wufei out of the temple while Duo and Heero continued to talk with Treize.

"He can break this curse?" Trowa asked, standing with Wufei as he prepared to leave. "How do you know?"

"Because it's happened before," Wufei explained. "That's why Milliardo wants him so badly. Half a century ago a young woman came to be with that power. She encountered a werewolf, and broke his curse. He never had to fear a full moon, and rejoiced. However, she chose to remain behind, even though she cared for the now-free man. She stayed behind, hoping to bring back that power to save another one she loved, but once the light fades it never returns."

"Milliardo believes Quatre can deliver him from his curse?" Trowa asked. "Why did he not come now to get him?"

Wufei paused before looking up at Trowa, his eyes wide. "I think he did."

* * *

Quatre stirred and opened his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling as he lay on his back.

"I…fell asleep?" Quatre whispered.

"Yes," a deep voice answered, and Quatre watched a tall, handsome man kneel down next to him.

Long blond hair cascaded down the man's shoulders to graze across Quatre's face. Slender fingers brushed away the strands as the man leaned closer. Pale blue eyes shone lovingly, and he pressed a moist kiss against Quatre's slightly parted mouth.

Quatre felt the mouth, tasted the intruding tongue, but didn't move as the mysterious man ravaged his lax mouth. Something was wrong, but Quatre couldn't think straight as the man pulled his head up slightly, forcing his way farther into Quatre's mouth.

"Hey!"

The man pulled away and glared at the intruder. Quatre blinked and recognized who it was.

"Trowa," Quatre murmured before falling unconscious.

"Let go of him," Trowa said. His voice was low and dangerous. "Keep your viperous tongue out of him, Milliardo."

"Suit yourself," was the reply, and Trowa saw Milliardo transform before he slammed against him, and Trowa was knocked backwards to the ground. Coughing for air, Trowa got to his feet just in time to see Milliardo walk away in his human form, a sweater in his arms.

"He smells nice, don't you think so?" Milliardo called out, and pressed the soft sweater to his face, breathing in deeply. "I'll romance him, Trowa Barton, and not even you can compete with my charms."

Trowa went into the room and gathered Quatre up into his arms. He left the temple and carried him to the cabin on the eastern side of the lake. Heero was waiting for him in the basement, and Trowa entered the dark building silently. Duo had transformed the cabin into a much more pleasant one, a far cry from how Viktor Slake kept it.

Duo showed Trowa the bedrooms, and Trowa gently laid Quatre across the soft bed. Trowa looked up and watched Heero and Duo leave together into a separate bedroom, and Trowa got up and shut the door before lying down next to Quatre, easing one arm around him. Quatre sighed and snuggled close, and Trowa stiffened before he relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

Quatre stirred and woke up slowly, trying to stay in dreamland a little bit longer. He sighed and rolled onto his back, only to be pressed snugly against another body.

"Evening," a voice whispered, and Quatre felt soft breathing on his neck.

"Where am I?" Quatre asked, turning his head slightly to face Trowa. "And why don't I remember anything after you left me?"

"I didn't do anything, if that's what you're implying," Trowa said, sitting up and looking down at Quatre. "Do you remember anything? A dream, perhaps?"

"There was someone kissing me," Quatre said, his eyes closing as he thought. "I don't know who, though. I don't remember anything else."

Trowa got up off the bed and pulled a long coat on over his clothes. "It's nighttime right now," he said, not looking at Quatre. "I have business to attend to. Duo and his boyfriend Heero are here, so rest while you can."

Quatre watched Trowa leave and got up on shaky legs. He spent a few minutes stretching and exercising before going down stairs, still dressed in his previous clothes.

Except…

Quatre paused as he noticed his sweater was missing. Shrugging it off, he went into the kitchen and began looking for something to eat. He boiled water in a little pot and poached an egg and ate it on bread before stepping outside to go across the lake.

A firm grip on his arm stopped Quatre from stepping off the porch, and he looked up into violet eyes.

"Duo?" Quatre inquired, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you going?" Duo asked, pulling Quatre back towards the cabin door. "Haven't you learned anything from your near-death experiences?"

"My things are at Trowa's cabin," Quatre protested as Duo led them both inside the cabin. "I would like to brush my teeth and hair, I feel filthy."

"You can take a bath," Duo said, showing Quatre the bathhouse. "I'll send my Heero to get your things."

Quatre sighed and pouted, but went inside the bathhouse and undressed before stepping into the hot water. He plugged his nose and sank all the way back, lifting one leg to drape over the edge of the bath. Quatre surfaced after a moment and began scrubbing his body clean, rubbing the skin pink before satisfied. He lathered soap in his hair and washed his body clean, inside and out. He dunked again and rinsed the soap away, and when he surfaced there were towels waiting for him.

Getting the suspicion that he had been watched, Quatre eased himself out of the water and dried off with the towel. He wrapped one towel around his hips and rubbed another towel in his hair, getting the excess water from the silky strands as he entered the main cabin and went up to his room. A stack of random clothing was set on his bed.

Quatre dressed in cutoff denim shorts, the ends hugging his mid thighs. He tucked a light blue t-shirt into the denim shorts, the shirt fitting nicely across his chest and shoulders, but was short on the ends. They tucked into the shorts nicely, and Quatre put on a pair of sandals before going downstairs, his sandals clicking on the wood.

"Now where are you going?" Duo asked, and Quatre stuck his tongue out childishly.

"I'm going to find my dog," Quatre replied, walking to the door. "Trowa said he was with Catherine."

"I'll go with you," Duo said, and followed Quatre outside and into the warm summer night.

Quatre walked silently towards town. He was relieved that Duo had offered to go with him. He didn't want to ask for company, because it sounded like something a frightened child would do. Truthfully, Quatre was very scared. He wanted to go home, but he had a feeling that home wasn't an option right now.

The doors were all closed, and lights were all off even at night. Quatre walked up the steps to the inn and entered nervously, Duo right behind him.

Catherine appeared and looked at them before beckoning them to follow her. Quatre saw Sandrock resting on a bed, and went next to his best friend and began kissing and stroking his giant head. Sandrock looked up and gave Quatre a halfhearted lick before laying his head down.

"Is he going to be okay?" Quatre asked, his voice a whisper.

"He'll be fine," Catherine assured, and Quatre looked up into her aged face. She was sincere, and Quatre smiled as he continued to gently pet his beloved friend.

"Where's Trowa?" Duo asked, and Quatre looked up as Catherine sighed.

"He left with Wufei," Catherine said. "I don't know where to, exactly, but they should be back later tonight or by morning. He won't let Quatre wait for him." At this, Catherine turned and gave Quatre a warm smile, and he blushed and looked away.

"Trowa cares for you very much," Catherine said, and Quatre looked back to her.

"I know he does," Quatre said, smiling. "I know he cares for me. I just…wish he would stop with all the lies and tell me what's going on here."

"Werewolves attacked us vampires," Duo explained, sitting on the floor next to Quatre. "One werewolf wants you to break his curse."

"Well, how can I break such a curse?" Quatre asked, curious.

"You will know how when the time comes," Catherine said, and Quatre looked up at her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "You will save the one person who you belong to. This is destiny that you came here, now. Trowa has been a vampire for only half a century. He wasn't much older than you are now, when he was bitten. I know he hasn't told you anything about him, and I would like to remedy that, if you want."

"Yes, please," Quatre said, and Catherine patted her lap. Quatre folded his arms and rested lightly on Catherine's lap, looking up at her.

"Trowa and I are siblings," Catherine began, reaching down to run her fingers through Quatre's silky hair. "He's my younger brother. He fell ill as we journeyed with a traveling circus through this part of the world, and the two of us stumbled upon Shadeton while looking for some plants to cure his fever…"

* * *

"Sis, can't we rest?" Triton all but whined. His burning face was pinched and tired.

Catherine hugged him tightly, but they continued looking for the healing plants. "We'll rest if we don't find anything in a few more minutes," Catherine soothed, and Triton just nodded before following his big sister through the woods.

"…Look," Catherine whispered, tugging on Triton's arm. "There's a town. Maybe they can help."

Triton didn't answer, and Catherine gave him a worried look before pulling him after her into the deserted town.

"Talk about a ghost town," Catherine said to herself, and spotted an inn. She pulled Triton up the steps and entered the dark building.

"How can I help you?" an old woman greeted, looking past Catherine to Triton. "Oh my!"

"He has a fever, and doesn't feel well," Catherine explained, and the old woman led them into a room and Triton sat down gratefully before stretching out on his back and closing his eyes.

"We don't have anything to cure people with," the old woman said, fretting over Triton. "There's so few people, and those who do get sick die off very quickly."

"I can heal him, can he stay here for now?" Catherine asked. "I won't be gone long, I promise."

The old woman nodded, and Catherine kissed Triton's hot forehead before turning and leaving the inn and heading back into the woods.

The darkness seemed to have fallen even more, and Catherine hurried in her search for the medicine. After what seemed like forever, she finally saw some and grabbed the flowering plant. She pulled it up all the way and used a small knife to cut off the roots, which was the part she needed. A soft cracking of branches snapped through the still night, and Catherine sucked in a deep breath as she held still, looking around carefully to see anything.

"A-anyone there?" Catherine called out, and an owl flew from a nearby tree, hooting loudly in the night. Catherine stood up, and began walking towards the town.

She heard a noise, and Catherine froze, but footsteps continued to walk a few paces until they also stopped. With a frightened glance around, Catherine burst into a run, brushing away tree branches that seemed to reach out and grab her. Her shirt tore and her arms and face were scratched as she ran back towards town. It was odd, she didn't remember venturing so far from the town.

A hand grabbed her ankle, and Catherine screamed as she fell forward. With tears of terror sliding down her cheeks, she looked behind her, but only saw a root jutting out of the ground. Quickly wiping away the tears, Catherine turned to pick up the roots she dropped when she saw a pair of black leather boots standing right in front of her. Trembling with fear, Catherine slowly looked up, past long legs clad in black leather pants, past the stomach and chest enveloped in a long, black leather coat, to finally reach pale red eyes, standing out on the dark skin.

"Hello," a rich voice said, raising the hairs on Catherine's neck. With a gasp she grabbed the roots and stumbled to her feet, moving backwards away from the mysterious man.

"Don't be afraid," the man said, holding out his hand to Catherine as she back away in fear. "Come to me willingly, I don't want to chase you."

"S-stay away!" Catherine said as her back hit a tree. She sucked in a trembling breath, and turned away from the leather glove that caressed her cheek.

"So lovely," the man whispered, and Catherine squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push away the mouth that was pressed against hers. Tears fell from her eyes as his hands grabbed her roughly and his body was used to pin her against the tree.

A roar sounded through the quiet woods, and Catherine felt the man jerk away and opened her eyes. She watched him be tossed to the ground, a giant dog attacking him. Catherine looked closely, and noticed it was actually some type of wolf, and closed her eyes again as the man was torn to shreds. Blood spattered the ground, and Catherine opened her eyes and screamed when another man appeared right where the wolf was standing.

"Hurry back to town," the man urged, and Catherine looked at him oddly. "Quickly, that one you brought with you is being killed! Go!"

Catherine turned and ran for the town, reaching it in just a few moments. She hurried to the inn and leaped up the stairs before bursting through the doors and entered the room she had left Triton in.

The old woman was sprawled on the floor next to the bed, her eyes wide open and glassy, frightening against her shockingly white skin. A man was leaning over Triton, his head buried in her brother's neck. Catherine screamed when she entered the room, and the man jerked away and looked up at her, blood oozing from his lips as he glared darkly at her. A howl sounded right outside, and the man snapped his head to look before leaping out the window, the glass shattering on the ground outside.

Catherine knelt next to Triton, her heart pounding as she saw his pale skin and the marks on his neck. His breathing was slow and irregular, and Catherine began to sob as she felt her brother's heart beat slower.

"I can save him," a gentle voice said from behind, and Catherine looked up at the man standing in the doorway. The wolf-man from before was also there, as well as a young man about Triton's age. He had short black hair, and Catherine watched the almond-shaped eyes close and reopen, looking away from her and Triton.

"How?" Catherine asked, her voice a whisper as she tried to breathe around her tears. "How can you save my brother from that…vampire?"

The man stepped into the room and knelt next to her as the other two lifted the old woman's body and took her away. "My name is Treize," the man introduced. "And you're right, that was a vampire. He bit your brother, but the transformation isn't complete. He won't die, miss, he would just exist, never waking and never dying. If his transformation is completed, he will be cursed for life, but you will see him walk, run, and speak. It's your choice."

Catherine felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she sat there on the floor next to the bed. It seemed like forever, but it was only a few moments when she looked up to Treize.

"Finish it," she said, and stood up backed away to lean against the far wall.

Treize nodded at her consent, and Catherine watched as he lowered his mouth to Triton's neck, and closed her eyes as her brother was transformed into a vampire. After only a few moments, Treize stood and wiped his mouth with a small kerchief, the red blood staining the white linen.

"He'll awake after the Sun goes down tomorrow," Treize said, looking at Catherine. "I suggest you leave before you too are bitten. By vampire or werewolf."

Catherine looked at him and nodded, her breath hitching as she continued to cry. She crawled up onto the bed and wrapped an arm around Triton, and cried as the Sun rose, and then fell.

* * *

Quatre was gaping open-mouthed as Catherine finished her story, but he quickly closed it when she tapped his chin.

"So, Trowa was bitten by a vampire, and Treize had to finish or he would have been in limbo forever?" Quatre asked, and Catherine nodded. "Does Trowa know Treize finished his transformation?"

"Yes," Catherine said. "He found out the night he awoke. Triton changed his name to Trowa as a way to accept his new being. Treize informed Trowa of what had happened, and now Trowa looks to Treize for guidance. Much like a son would to a father, but Trowa also holds a confusing emotion for Treize. Yes, Treize saved Trowa from an existence in limbo, but he also condemned him to the hellish being Trowa is now."

Quatre slowly sat back, easing off of Catherine's lap. "Does Trowa…hate himself?"

"No," Catherine said, shaking her head. "It's been half a century, and I've watched Trowa battle with his hatred for most of that time. I think he has accepted who he has become."

Quatre got up and kissed Sandrock good-bye before stretching his sore legs. "Thank you for caring for him," Quatre said, and Catherine walked him to the front door. Duo was sitting on the porch outside, and together they began walking back towards the cabin.

* * *

*End Part 3*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Quatre asked, poking Duo's arm as they walked through the wooded area. "You seem quiet."

"I didn't know that much about Trowa," Duo said, and Quatre waited patiently as Duo fought for words.

"I was turned nearly a hundred years ago," Duo said. "I was asleep at the church where I lived, and awoke to the screams of my friends and family. When I got up and ran to see what was going on, I saw a giant wolf leap down and begin to devour my best friend, Solo. It's mostly a blur, but that was when I first met Heero. He saved me from the werewolf, but not from another vampire. Ever since then I've been with him, I guess it's a security thing. But I know Heero really does care, we wouldn't have put up for me for so long if he didn't, right?"

"Right," Quatre agreed, and they walked back to the cabin silently.

Heero was sitting on the porch steps, reading a book. He looked up when they approached, and stood up and kissed Duo gently on the cheek before they all went inside.

"Where did Trowa and Wufei go?" Duo asked, and Quatre settled on the couch, his legs up beside his body, knees bent. Heero just shrugged, and Duo sighed, his bangs puffing in the air.

Quatre leaned his cheek against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes, suddenly tired from everything that had happened. He was tired of the fear, tired of the mysteries, tired of the lies, and tired of just being tired! Eventually, Quatre fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

When Quatre woke with a start, sunlight was streaming in through the window. He rubbed his eyes and blinked against the bright light before getting up and stretching. Duo and Heero were nowhere to be seen, probably asleep or hiding from the light.

Quatre went up to his new room and changed into clean clothes. The long khakis were a pale cream color, and the shirt was a soft brown with even softer beige stripes. It buttoned all the way up, and Quatre put on his pale green tennis shoes before going downstairs and outside.

The sunshine felt wonderful, and Quatre breathed in deeply as he walked. The sky was a beautiful blue, and Quatre wished Trowa were with him to see the colors of the day. He walked back to Trowa's cabin and got on his bike. He rode up through town and began making his way to the main road. He needed exercise, and planned on riding back and forth for a while.

When he made it to the main road, Quatre just stood at the intersection for a while, resting back on his bike. From a distance, the forest looked dark and sad, while behind him was full of light. The road ahead was gray, and Quatre figured the dark clouds were storm clouds making there way towards him. As Quatre just stood there, lost in thought, a car pulled up from behind him and a handsome man stepped out.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a smooth voice asked, and Quatre jumped and turned around.

"Oh! Um, not really," Quatre answered, blushing at being caught so unprepared. "Thank you for asking, though."

"My pleasure," the man said, brushing back long blond, almost platinum hair from his face. He took off the sunglasses he wore, and Quatre fell into beautiful blue eyes.

"You're lovely," the man said, his voice so low Quatre almost missed it. Quatre's face burned a deep shade of red, and quickly shifted his eyes from staring.

"…I'm going to Devsing," the man said. "Would you…care to join me for a late breakfast?"

Quatre couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face. "Yes, I'd like that," he said, blushing at the thought of going out with a total stranger. Quatre chained his bike to the sign pole and the man went around the car and opened the door for him.

Quatre sat down on the soft leather seat, and reached over his shoulder to fasten his seat belt.

"Milliardo Marquise," the man introduced.

"Quatre Winner," Quatre answered, holding out his hand.

"Quatre," Milliardo purred, taking Quatre's hand and kissing the knuckles before letting go. "The name is as beautiful as the person."

Quatre blushed and watched the world speed by as Milliardo drove off. He was taking a chance, and Quatre knew if Trowa ever found out, he'd get so upset.

But Trowa was gone, leaving without saying a word, and Quatre needed someone's company during the day. At least he knew Milliardo wasn't a vampire.

"Here we are," Milliardo announced, and Quatre looked up at the fancy restaurant before him. Devsing was actually alive with people, and Quatre smiled as Milliardo got out of the car and walked around to help him out.

"This place is lovely," Quatre said, taking Milliardo's offered hand and stepped out of the car. And it really was. The sun faded in and out as the clouds passed overhead, and Quatre noticed that it was still rather dark even in the sun.

"I'm glad you approve," Milliardo smiled and led Quatre up the stairs and into the building.

The woman looked at them and Quatre caught the look she shared with Milliardo before leading them up a flight of stairs to the second floor. The floor was filled with private rooms, and Quatre and Milliardo were seated in a room with a booth fit for two. Quatre sat on one side, and noticed another door leading somewhere, but didn't comment as Milliardo sat down across from him.

"So, Quatre, what do you enjoy for breakfast?" Milliardo asked, opening his menu. Quatre opened his own, and nearly passed out at the prices. He was glad Milliardo couldn't see his face, his jaw dropped and eyes went wide, a very improper reaction.

"Well, I usually don't eat very much," Quatre admitted, finding his voice. "I will just have toast and eggs."

Quatre jumped slightly when Milliardo grasped the top of Quatre's menu with long fingers and pulled it down to look at him.

"You're embarrassed," Milliardo observed, and Quatre flushed a deep crimson and looked away.

"…I'm a writer," Quatre said, his gaze on the floor. "I don't make very much, so my life has been simple. I don't eat, because I don't have any money. Whenever my bike breaks, I don't eat all week so my dog can be happy even in my little apartment and barely enough food. I can't afford this place, and I know I don't belong here. I'll just find a bus to take me back."

Before Milliardo could respond Quatre was up and out the door. Milliardo quickly followed, and grasped Quatre's arm before he reached the stairs.

"Please, stay," Milliardo asked, and Quatre looked away as the grip on his arm didn't tighten or loosen.

"…"

"I want to be with you," Milliardo continued, and Quatre looked up at him, his eyes questioning quietly.

"I don't care, if you are on the bottom of the social status ladder," Milliardo said, his eyes sharp as Quatre looked into them. "You are intelligent, beautiful, gentle and loving, and I'm not going to let you just leave like this. Please, stay with me."

"…All right," Quatre agreed, and Milliardo drew him close before taking his shoulders and pushing him gently back to the room, leading him from behind.

"Now, back to breakfast," Milliardo said, all business. Quatre couldn't help the giggles that escaped, and Milliardo breathed in Quatre's scent before opening the door and playfully pushing him inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Trowa glanced up from the shadows, and noticed Milliardo walking along the upstairs dining area, disappearing right as Trowa looked. He thought he saw someone else with him, but couldn't get a good look.

"See him?" Wufei asked, sipping his water and looking casual as he leaned against the wall, and no one looked over to him as he spoke to the shadows.

Trowa nodded. "Upstairs."

Wufei paused, his lips on the rim of the glass. "You're sure Quatre is still safe with Duo and Heero?"

"Positive," Trowa answered. "Quatre wouldn't be stupid enough to leave, he knows werewolves walk during the day, he saw you before in sunlight, remember?"

"Go back downstairs before the sun rises anymore," Wufei said. "If I need your help, you'll see the sign."

Trowa nodded, and melted away in the darkness. Wufei sat down at the bar and ordered a drink, taking his time before cornering Milliardo.

* * *

After fifteen minutes and a bottle of red wine, Quatre had relaxed considerably. Milliardo was so nice, and all during breakfast dropped many compliments and flirtations. Quatre blushed at each one, and Milliardo just smiled at Quatre's stuttered response to every single one. A subtle move sent wine spilling onto the table, and Quatre started laughing as he tried to wipe it up, the rich wine staining the white cloth napkin. He almost let the wine reach his clothes, but Milliardo took his own napkin and quickly wiped it away.

"I'm okay," Quatre laughed, and Milliardo took the opportunity to slip his hand under the booth and lifting Quatre's leg up into his lap. Quatre immediately grew quiet as Milliardo stroked up the bottoms of his khakis, strong hands grazing over his calve and ankle.

"I think it's getting hot in here," Quatre said, his face burning as Milliardo looked calmly over at him.

"Yes, it is," Milliardo agreed. "Come with me to cool off."

Quatre stood up, and Milliardo pulled him through the mystery door. It led into a tiny room, lavishly decorated. There was a small bed with a soft sheet covering it, which took up half the tiny room.

Milliardo began kissing Quatre's neck from behind, and Quatre brought his arms up to wrap around Milliardo's neck. Milliardo's hands began unbuttoning Quatre's shirt, and he felt the cold air before Milliardo's warm hands caressed over his chest, grazing his sensitive nipples. Quatre moaned and arched into the touch, and was gently forced forward to lie on the bed.

Milliardo pressed his lips against Quatre's, and Quatre parted his lips to let Milliardo's tongue slide in. He moaned in ecstasy as Milliardo began grinding their bodies together, feeling his body burning before the sensation settled in his groin. It was hot, and Quatre let Milliardo strip him as they kissed and groped on the small bed.

* * *

Wufei was on his third drink when a conversation reached his ear.

"Did you see Marquise and his new friend?" the hostess gossiped with a waitress. "He was a doll, big blue eyes and baby soft hair. He can't be from around here, because I've never seen him before. Marquise was hot for the young man, though. He was so cute."

"Was he a red-head?" the waitress asked, eager to know more.

"No," the hostess said, shaking her head. "A blond. Early twenties, if he was mortal. Slender build, with short hair kind of messy."

Wufei's eyes widened, and in an instance the sunlight went out as thick barriers fell to protect the building from any attack that the vampires would do. People began to scream, thinking the vampires were attacking, and Wufei stood up and began running up the stairs. Trowa appeared behind him, and they began looking down the hall.

"I think Milliardo has Quatre," Wufei said, breaking open doors to the tiny bedrooms behind the café booths. "If he seduces Quatre, those memories can't be erased because he holds them in his heart. We have to find them, now!"

* * *

Quatre moaned and gasped against Milliardo's kiss, their tongues waging war. Quatre lifted his leg around Milliardo's larger body, and felt a strong hand grasp his bare thigh and moaned louder as Milliardo ground his body harder into the bed. Quatre gasped as Milliardo left ravishing his mouth and began chewing and sucking his earlobe.

"I love you," Milliardo breathed.

Quatre stiffened at the declaration, and Milliardo's hands grasped his hips as Quatre let his leg drop.

"You love me?" Quatre repeated, short of breath as Milliardo kissed and suckled his way down Quatre's neck. "You don't even know me. Milliardo, stop."

Milliardo stopped his kisses and looked down into Quatre's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, caressing down Quatre's exposed body. He himself was fully clothed, minus buttons undone and the shirt pulled out. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

"How can you say you love me, just like that?" Quatre asked, holding the two wandering hands with his own. Milliardo didn't reply. He just started kissing Quatre's neck again.

"Will…you…stop!" Quatre fought, and Milliardo scratched his skin with his long nails. Quatre cried out, it was extremely painful for a small graze.

"Shh," Milliardo whispered against Quatre's skin. "I love you, truly I do. Now, relax and enjoy this."

Quatre winced as Milliardo grasped the back of his head, with his hands tangled in Quatre's hair, and forced him up to meet Milliardo's mouth. Quatre's eyes closed, as it suddenly became painful instead of pleasurable, and his cries were muffled against Milliardo's mouth.

Suddenly, a painful burn tore its way through Quatre's body, and he screamed in pain. It hurt, and pain burned across his lower back and legs.

The door leading out to the hallway was heard opening with a bang, and Milliardo pulled away from Quatre, right as the door leading to the tiny bedroom slammed open.

"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed, but barely had any time to say any more before Milliardo snatched up a gun from under the bed and fired.

Quatre screamed as the bullet shot into Trowa's shoulder, and he cried out in pain as he fell. Milliardo snatched Quatre's head and forced another kiss before transforming and escaping out of the room.

Quatre grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his body before going and kneeling next to Trowa.

"Trowa," Quatre murmured, and eased the leather jacket off of Trowa's shoulder to look at the wound. It was bleeding through his shirt, but just as Quatre moved to look at it more closely, Trowa's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Quatre. Quatre wasn't expecting it, and shrieked in fright as Trowa held his wrist.

"Don't touch it," Trowa groaned, and Quatre watched as the wound closed, the bleeding stopping. Trowa sat up with a groan, and Quatre leaned back to sit down, his legs tucked under his body to the side. They remained silent, and only when Wufei appeared did anything make a noise.

"We have to leave," Wufei said, coming into the small room. "There isn't much time between the darkness that the clouds provide from the Sun."

Quatre stood up and gathered his clothes, dressing quickly while Trowa and Wufei waited for him outside the bedroom. He buttoned his shirt and slipped on his shoes, feeling upset about what had happened, and worried about what would happen.

Trowa and Wufei both looked at him when he came out, and Quatre didn't look at either one as they left the restaurant. Wufei led them to a car hidden in the shadows behind the building, and he drove back towards Shadeton.

"What were you thinking?" Trowa suddenly asked Quatre, who sat in the back seat of the car while he was in the front passenger side. "You could have been raped!" His voice was low, but thick with anger.

"If I'm not mistaking, I've already been raped," Quatre snapped back, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back against the seat. "Milliardo was being a gentleman, it was nice to see that in a man."

"Oh, of course I've been a complete ass and have ignored you the entire time," Trowa growled, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"What am I supposed to think?" Quatre cried out, his tone angry. "You disappear, Duo follows me like a lost puppy, and when someone nice comes along, he ends up being a werewolf! Trowa, I have been confined to the town! It's always dark and gloomy there, and I needed sunshine! Devsing was alive! I wasn't scared of every little shadow I saw, and I wasn't frightened of every person I met!"

The car fell silent after that, and Quatre folded his arms again and looked out the tinted window. The car was designed to block the Sun's rays, to protect anyone inside. He was getting cold, the air conditioning was on, but Quatre didn't think Wufei or Trowa could feel the icy wind. Quatre didn't say anything about it, though. He was angry, and confused, and now he was cold. It wasn't very pleasant.

"…Quatre," Wufei said, his voice soft and gentle in the silence. "Did Milliardo say anything to you?"

"Like what?" Quatre asked, more than a little confused.

"Like, did he express his love for you?" Wufei clarified, looking at Quatre through the review mirror.

"He told me he loved me," Quatre confirmed, looking out the window as the trees zipped by.

"…How did you respond?" Wufei asked, his grip tightening on the wheel.

Quatre sighed, his chest heaving up and down. "I told him he didn't even know me. That's when he got rough, and Trowa showed up."

"You didn't tell him you loved him back?" Wufei asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"No," Quatre said. "Why, would I have been killed while he drains my life away?"

The silence that followed wasn't very reassuring. Quatre swallowed, and looked into the mirror at Wufei. "Would I have been?"

"In a way," Wufei said, focusing on driving. "If he announced his love for you, and you responded in the same way, you would create a bond between your hearts. It's one way to break any curse a being may have. It's how it happened last time I remember."

"How long have you been a werewolf?" Quatre asked, his anger gone, curiosity replacing it.

"…It's been nearly six hundred years," Wufei replied. "I was in my home village, when it became a battleground for the war between vampires and werewolves. I met Treize back then, and learned he was a vampire trying to prevent the war from happening in the first place. It took less than a day for me to be convinced his heart was true. While the war ended with nearly no casualties, a werewolf still bent on causing pain and destruction tried one last attempt to start a war with the vampires. It attacked Treize, but I interfered. I don't remember much after being bitten, there was pain as the bite transformed me, but it was a numb pain. My first memory after that night was being with Treize, having him explain everything to me. Treize took care of me, and after several hundred years, I suppose he still does. The Council of Vampires and Werewolves, while still hostile to each other, haven't caused any major wars in centuries. I'm the Head of the Council of Werewolves, and I've been doing my best to keep any wars from happening."

Wufei stopped the car in front of the inn, and while he finished his story, Trowa had gone inside. Quatre then noticed that the sun was out again, and he followed Wufei out of the car and down towards the cabin.

"Have you ever wished you were never bitten?" Quatre asked, almost afraid to ask.

Wufei didn't reply, and Quatre was sure he had offended Wufei when he suddenly replied.

"Every day I wish that," Wufei answered, looking up to the sky. "But then I have to remember. I met Treize, and Duo and Heero, and eventually Trowa. While they are vampires, and walk at night, we have become very close friends. It's strange, seeing them for so many years and watching them grow. Duo, when he was first bitten, was angry. He wanted to know why, and asked for years, 'why me?' Now, he's accepted who he has become, and found happiness with Heero. When I first met Heero, he was a samurai fighting to defend his home. His home was destroyed, along with his mortality. Heero evolved throughout the ages, learning new fighting techniques, and has even invented a few. He still holds his warrior spirit, for he's strong inside and out. He wasn't angry, and he didn't despair. He accepted what had fallen to him. He told me, 'This is my punishment for being weak. I will become stronger to protect my home.' I remember every moment I've spent with them, because I wish every day that this never happened to me. I know who I am, because I've seen how they've changed and lived such cursed lives."

"If I told Milliardo that I loved him, would he use me to break his curse?" Quatre asked. They had walked to the lake, and were sitting on the green grass near the edge of the water.

"Most likely," Wufei replied, leaning back with his hands folded beneath his head. "I remember him, too. It was only two hundred years ago that he was bitten. Of course, I was bitten when I was young, so I still have my youthful appearance. Milliardo hated that a 'kid' was leader of the werewolves, and has been a problem ever since he came. He has never wanted this curse, and when he learned of it being broken fifty years ago, he has been obsessed with finding someone to break it for him. He just doesn't get it."

"Get what?" Quatre asked, sitting next to Wufei with his knees pulled to his chest.

"It has to be true love," Wufei explained. "I could tell you every day that I love you, but if I don't mean it, then nothing will happen. He means it, because he wants to break the curse. But forcing you to admit your love is wrong, and you will die while he remains cursed."

"I…I could die?" Quatre asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"Only if you don't mean it," Wufei assured, and Quatre looked down to him. "Never say 'I love you' without meaning it."

"Wufei?" Quatre asked after several minutes of silence. "When Milliardo was about to, you know…"

"Yes?" Wufei prompted.

"There was pain," Quatre explained. "It burned my lower back and legs. I couldn't see, because it hurt so much. I'm frightened."

"Quatre, there is something you need to understand," Wufei said softly. "When Slake raped you, his seed was buried deep within your body. He claimed you as his. Even in death, this claim will hold true, because of the proof within your body. It burned, because you were being taken by another even though you had been claimed by someone."

"What does it mean?" Quatre asked, confused.

"It means, you won't be able to make love to another person because of Slake," Wufei explained. "You can love someone else, but his claim over you will cause pain forever. Don't worry too much on it, though. Like all curses, it can be broken. So don't be frightened, okay?"

Quatre just nodded before turning to look over the lake. The light was fading away, and Wufei sat up when he noticed it.

"Let's get inside," Wufei said, and Quatre stood up. They went up the steps into the cabin, and Heero greeted them.

"I heard what happened," Heero said, and Quatre looked at him.

"How?" Quatre asked, looking over as Duo came up from the basement yawning.

"I just do," Heero answered. "You should have woken us before leaving, Quatre. I was worried about your safety."

"Awe, Heero really likes you," Duo said, wrapping his arms around Heero from behind and snuggling into his back. "He really doesn't worry about stuff much."

"I worry about you," Heero said, turning his head to look at Duo. Quatre saw the love and concern shining from Heero's eyes. "Every day."

"Really?" Duo asked, touched. Heero reached down to clasp Duo's hands as he gently kissed Duo's lips.

"I worry every day you're going to drive me over the edge to hang you from your own braid,"

Heero said, unfolding Duo's hands and walking away.

"W-what! Hey!" Duo protested, and Quatre burst into giggles.

Trowa didn't come back, and Quatre spent the afternoon writing. Wufei sat in a chair by the window reading, thin glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose. Every once in a while, he would lift a finger to push them up, only to have them fall down again. Quatre sat in front of the fireplace, which had a fire burning despite the summer season. Quatre figured because of nearly no sun, it was always cold here.

Heero was writing at his desk, and Duo was outside trying to fix a car that had apparently been there for many years. The evening eventually settled, and Quatre ate a light supper before bidding Wufei and Heero good night and going upstairs to bed.

Quatre undressed into his nightshirt and crawled into the cool sheets. He was tired from writing, but wasn't very sleepy at all. It took a while, but eventually Quatre fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I'm just confused," Trowa said, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I understand," Catherine soothed, sitting next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Trowa leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder, and Catherine held him close.

"…Would you ever use him like Milliardo would?" Catherine asked, her hand continuing the rubbing. "Would you force Quatre to love you back?"

"Never!" Trowa said, standing up and facing Catherine. "I would never! I admit, when I first saw his light, I didn't want any part of him. I wanted to keep him away from me, but when that bastard Slake wanted him, I couldn't just let him have Quatre. I suppose I was just a possessive man, wanting to keep something someone else wanted, but it changed after Sylvia told me about the plans Slake was going to execute. I can't explain it, at first I just thought it was a jealous possessiveness, but now it's like I don't want anything to happen to hurt Quatre. I didn't know he could break curses until Wufei explained everything to me. I would use him to break my curse, but that was before I wanted to protect him. Now, I won't let anything happen to hurt him."

"It sounds like you really love him," Catherine said, folding her wrinkled hands in front of her.

"…Really?" Trowa asked, kneeling down to rest in Catherine's lap. "What makes you so sure?"

"Nothing is for sure," Catherine said, brushing Trowa's hair back only to his bangs fall back in front of his face. "You know that."

"I thought I could use him to break my curse," Trowa admitted. "I thought about it, but it disappeared the moment I thought he was going to be injured. I don't want him to be bound to the darkness like I am, the hellish life I lead. I don't want to hurt him."

"Then tell him you love him," Catherine said, smiling. "It won't hurt, will it?"

"I can't tell him," Trowa murmured, standing up. "I really do care, but love? I'm not sure."

"Think about it," Catherine said. "Take Sandrock back with you, and think while you walk. Think long and hard, Trowa. Your future might depend on it."

Trowa nodded, and Sandrock got up off the bed Catherine was sitting on and followed him out the door and down towards the eastern cabin.

Trowa opened the front door and stepped inside, Sandrock following right behind him. Wufei and Heero just looked up and nodded at him before going back to whatever they were doing. Trowa went upstairs to his temporary room while his cabin was fixed, and Sandrock nudged past him to enter Quatre's room.

Quatre was fast asleep when Trowa looked in, and barely stirred when Sandrock climbed up onto the bed. Trowa entered the bedroom and knelt next to the bed, gently stroking Quatre's hair.

"I love you," Trowa whispered, not wanting to wake Quatre up. "Your spirit, your heart, I love everything about you. You're beautiful, and kind, and if I could, I would want to be with you forever. I know I can't have you, but I do love you, Quatre Winner."

After placing a chaste kiss on Quatre's slightly parted lips, Trowa stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He went past the next two doors and entered his own room, falling into a trance as he lay on the bed.

* * *

*End Part 4*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

* * *

Quatre woke up suddenly, hearing Sandrock barking downstairs. Getting up and dressing in his denim shorts and light green shirt, Quatre went to the top of the stairs to look down.

Sandrock was barking and growling at something outside, and Quatre quietly went down the steps to the door and put on his sneakers before grabbing Sandrock by the collar and pulling him back towards the stairs.

"Come on," Quatre whispered, patting Sandrock's giant head. "Let's go upstairs, I've missed you. Come on."

Sandrock didn't budge up the steps, and Quatre sat on the bottom step as he tried to figure out how to keep Sandrock safe upstairs.

A crash from upstairs startled Quatre, and he stood up and looked as far as he could upstairs.

"Heero? Is that you? Wufei?" Quatre called out quietly, getting nervous as he heard thumping footsteps along the ceiling.

Quatre backed against the wall and slowly inched away from the stairs, keeping clear of the doors and windows too. Through the soft moonlight from the full moon, Quatre could see shadows moving around upstairs. He ducked into the kitchen area and hid behind the small, wooden dinner table, Sandrock beside him. Quatre quieted his breathing, as the shadows grew closer.

The footsteps stopped, and Quatre held his breath, his fright mounting as he strained to hear any sounds. A hand touched his shoulder, and Quatre let out a blood-curdling scream and pushed against the nearest chair, using it to knock whatever touched him away.

"Ow! Shit! Quatre, it's me!"

Quatre clamped his hands over his mouth and stood up, flicking on the kitchen light. "Trowa?"

Trowa braced himself on the table with one hand as he used the other to rub his injured knee. "Yes, it's just me," Trowa said, grimacing as he rubbed his knee. "I'm sorry I scared you, are you okay?"

Quatre held his hands over his heart, calming himself down. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you all right? I didn't break anything, did I?"

Trowa pulled out a chair and sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Quatre worriedly. "You seem rather jumpy, is everything all right?"

"I heard a crash," Quatre said. "Upstairs. After that, I got scared when no one answered me, and I panicked when you touched me."

Trowa reached forward and grasped the front of Quatre's shirt, gently pulling him onto his lap. Quatre sat on Trowa's lap and leaned his head against Trowa's shoulder, his heart calming from the panic attack. Trowa held Quatre against him, stroking his back with one hand.

After only a moment, Quatre felt Trowa stiffen ever so slightly, and he shifted his head more comfortably.

"This is nice," Quatre murmured, and felt lips graze his forehead. Tilting his head up, Quatre closed his eyes and met with Trowa's cool lips.

Soft kisses passed between their lips, and slowly those kisses graduated deeper. Quatre opened his mouth wide and Trowa slid his tongue into Quatre's mouth.

Their eyes opened, and Quatre saw a fire burning in Trowa's forest orbs. Quatre could feel that same fire burning his body as Trowa ran his hands up and down Quatre's back, and across his legs and thighs. Quatre pulled away for air, and Trowa gave him one last gentle kiss before holding him close.

Quatre closed his eyes and sighed, it was nice being held like this, especially after such a fright. Trowa suddenly sensed another presence, and saw the werewolf before it attacked. He recognized it instantly.

"Milliardo!"

Quatre snapped out of his trance and Trowa stood and tossed him over the counter. Quatre landed with a thud on the opposite side, and heard gunshots from the other side. Gasping, Quatre backed up against the counter wall, sitting still as he heard the howls right behind him. Trowa suddenly came sliding off the counter above him, and Quatre felt something grab him from behind, and screamed when he was pulled off the floor and back onto the counter. He was sprawled on his back, and looked up in fear as Milliardo, still transformed, hauled him closer, and Quatre gasped and winced as he felt claws dig into his arms, pinning him down to the counter. He closed his eyes in disgust when a long, wet tongue ran over his face and neck, covering his exposed skin with saliva.

The sensation disappeared when another growl was heard, and Quatre felt Milliardo let go as something leaped over the counter. Quatre wiped his face with his shirtsleeve and jumped off the counter, kneeling next to Trowa as he stirred.

Quatre looked over his shoulder and saw Sandrock and another werewolf, obviously Wufei, attack Milliardo. Trowa opened his eyes and got up onto one knee, and Quatre touched his shoulder as he rested on his knees in front of Trowa.

"Are you hurt?" Quatre asked, deeply worried. Trowa just shook his head, and stood up, Quatre holding his wrists gently.

"Look out!"

Quatre winced as the table slammed into his side, and he was knocked to the floor with a sharp cry as Trowa whirled and fired at Milliardo. Wufei had transformed back, and his black hair was loose as he doubled over to wrap his leg with a white towel, his leg bleeding and torn. Quatre groaned as he got up off the floor, and screamed when Milliardo attacked again. The table was still between them, and Trowa didn't have any time to react before Milliardo lunged forward, pushing the table into Quatre. They went crashing through the door, and Quatre cried out in pain as he fell off the porch steps and landed hard on his back, rolling onto his stomach as he tried to stand to back away.

Trowa aimed and fired again, and this time Milliardo roared in pain before falling to the ground in front of Quatre, finally dead as blood poured from his head. Quatre backed away slowly, he was still fearful Milliardo would get back up to try to kill him.

"Quatre! Don't move!"

Quatre froze in place, and could practically feel the bullets fly by his head to kill another werewolf coming out of the lake behind him. Trowa ran down the steps and pulled Quatre into his arms, a silver gun in one hand. Quatre gripped Trowa's sleeve when he heard more howls and roars coming from the forest, and felt Trowa's arm go around his waist, holding him close.

"Don't worry, he's dead. Let's go," Wufei said, limping down the steps. "Duo and Heero should be at the temple by now."

Trowa led Quatre back inside and down to the basement, his arm still around Quatre. Quatre watched without really seeing as they went through the passageway towards the temple. Wufei's leg was still bleeding when they reached the temple, and the towel he had used to wrap it in, the blood was staining a deep red.

"Will you be all right?" Treize asked, and Wufei nodded, a slight limp in his stride. With a wince, Wufei's leg gave out, and Treize caught him before he fell, wrapping an arm around Wufei's waist to hold him close.

"Sorry," Wufei muttered quietly, so only Treize could hear.

"Don't be," Treize replied just as softly, stroking Wufei's side gently as he held him.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked, holding Trowa's hand around his waist. "Where's Duo and Heero?"

"The werewolves have attacked the temple, and everyone is fighting in the main hall," Treize explained. "It's best if you leave before something tragic happens."

"I have to help them," Trowa said, and Quatre felt his hand squeeze his waist before Trowa ran off.

"Trowa! Wait!" Quatre cried out, but he was gone.

"…We need to get this to end," Wufei said, his leg beginning to throb painfully. "Maybe we can stop it before it gets much further."

Treize lifted Wufei and carried him, despite Wufei's protests that he could walk, and Quatre followed Treize into a small room connected to the main hall.

"How horrible," Quatre breathed, covering his mouth with his hands.

Bodies of vampires and werewolves littered the middle of the floor, and gunshots were heard from one side as the vampires fired silver bullets to kill the werewolves. Quatre wondered what the werewolves had to attack with, when mirrors used sunlight shining from above to reflect at the vampires. Quatre covered his ears and shut his eyes as he heard screams of pain from both sides.

"Watch out!"

Quatre felt the heat of the explosion behind them, and cried out as he was thrown forward, landing painfully on his stomach as debris rained down on him. He lifted his head up a little, and saw the temple walls collapse down, crushing both vampire and werewolf as huge blocks of stone came crashing down. Quatre closed his eyes and braced himself as the dust settled, not seriously hurt as the debris settled.

"Get out of there!"

Quatre lifted his head and watched as the werewolves used the new light to continue their attack.

"Duo!"

Quatre looked up and saw in horror as Duo was hit with the sunlight and fell with a sharp cry of pain to the floor. Heero let the silver gun fall from his hand and caught Duo, kneeling on the stone steps with him in his arms. Heero gently held Duo against him, and Quatre saw Duo's breaths come painfully, and watched Heero gently kiss over Duo face before resting his lips on Duo's, silent tears falling quietly from Heero's eyes as he knelt there with Duo.

Quatre lifted himself on his elbows, and gasped in alarm as he watched both sides take up their weapons again to fight. He saw both sides armed, and saw Treize and Wufei rising slowly up.

"Look out!" Quatre cried out, and Wufei reacted faster.

Quatre felt his heart stop when Wufei shoved Treize back down, and a bullet pierced into his shoulder. Wufei cried out in pain, and fell onto his back, hitting the floor with a soft thud, as the pain became overwhelming. Not transformed, the pain quadrupled, and Quatre could only watch as Wufei held the wound, blood pouring from the soft flesh. Treize reached over and carefully lifted Wufei's head to meet his own, his mouth finding Wufei's as if it was his soul mate.

"Quatre, get out of there!"

Quatre felt someone reach him and push him from behind, and he stumbled forward and fell to the ground. He rolled over and looked with wide eyes as Trowa was hit with sunlight from behind and fell.

Quatre crawled over to Trowa, brushing back the sweat-covered bangs from Trowa's eyes. He braced himself with one hand and intertwined the other with one of Trowa's hands.

"I'm so sorry," Quatre whispered, and Trowa just smiled softly. "Don't be."

Quatre rested his forehead on Trowa's, his eyes closing as tears fell. "I'm sorry I never told you sooner."

The stone above them began to crumble, and sunshine began to shine on the werewolves. Slowly, the light began to move across the temple as the banners fell one by one.

"I love you," Quatre whispered, the temple brightening in the Sun's warmth. "I love you so much."

Quatre kept his eyes closed, and pressed his lips against Trowa's, tears falling from his closed eyes. From behind his eyes, he saw red as the light reached them. He heard screams, heard sobs and tears, but only felt Trowa. Everything he ever cared about, was right here, and Quatre felt Trowa's hand close, squeezing his own hand.

Slowly, Quatre pulled away from Trowa and looked down into the deep green eyes. Eyes that were suddenly clear, and Quatre held his breath as Trowa blinked in the sunlight. Sapphire locked with forest, and Trowa reached up grasped Quatre's head, pulling him back down for a much fiercer kiss.

* * *

Heero stirred and opened his eyes, and eased himself up into a sitting position. Duo was sprawled in his lap, and Heero gently caressed Duo's face. He suddenly started when Duo shifted, his eyes opening.

Violet eyes locked with Prussian, and Heero leaned down and kissed Duo softly, feeling every breath he took.

"I thought I lost you," Heero whispered, his hand running through Duo's bangs.

"I love you," Duo said, and reached up to kiss Heero again.

* * *

Wufei reached up and touched his bullet wound. The pain from being shot was there, but the burning of death was gone. His leg ached, and Wufei knew he must look terrible when Treize suddenly appeared over him, locking lips again, startling Wufei.

"I've wanted to do that for five hundred years," Treize breathed, pulling away for air as he helped Wufei up into his arms.

"Only five hundred?" Wufei asked, raising a slender eyebrow as Treize held him securely in his arms.

"The first hundred don't count," Treize defended, kissing Wufei's face softly as he carried him out of the wreckage of the temple. "I never dreamed of it, because of our differences. After that, though, it was all I thought about."

* * *

Quatre pulled away from Trowa and helped him stand up. The water was gone from the lake, leaving a deep crater in the Earth. Trowa lifted Quatre up into his arms and carried him out of the temple and up to the edge of the crater.

"I don't get it," Quatre murmured, almost afraid to speak, as if it would break the spell. "Why is everyone here?"

"Your light was bright, it broke many curses," Trowa answered, setting Quatre on the soft grass. Barking was heard, and Trowa looked over Quatre's head and saw Sandrock and Catherine walking towards them.

"I didn't want you to die without me telling you how I feel," Quatre said, snuggling against Trowa. "I just didn't know until I thought you would be gone forever."

Catherine reached them, and gently touched Trowa's face before pulling both of them into a warm embrace.

"You broke it," Catherine whispered, hugging both of them tightly. "Let's go home."

Quatre slipped his hand into Trowa's, and looked back and watched the water rise again to fill the crater. Duo and Heero waved to them as they disappeared inside their cabin, and Treize had Wufei in his arms and was carrying him towards town. Quatre walked with Catherine back to the inn while Trowa got Quatre's things, and when he met up with them, Catherine handed some keys to him. Trowa kept Quatre's bags and walked off towards a small shed. Quatre looked curiously at Catherine before Trowa came back out, driving a little green convertible, the top down. Catherine sat in the back with Sandrock, and Quatre sat in the passenger side while Trowa drove.

"Heero and Duo will leave this place soon, and Treize and Wufei, too," Catherine said, watching everything speed away. "It's too dark, and there are still vampires lurking in the shadows. Not everyone was cured with Quatre's light."

"How did I manage to cure so many people?" Quatre asked. "I thought I could only cure my true love?"

"When the person you loved was in danger of dying without the knowledge that you truly did love them," Catherine explained, "your light broke the curse to let them live so you could tell them. You were so desperate to tell Trowa, that you broke almost everyone's curse while trying to break his. A large event like that only describes your love for him even more."

Quatre leaned back, his thoughts clearing out with the Sun's warm light.

"I love you, Trowa."

"I love you, too, Quatre."

* * *

*End Part 5*

* * *

* Epilogue*

* * *

"That was a wonderful novel," Rin said, leaning back in his chair. "I take it your vacation was an inspiration?"

"You knew about that place!" Quatre accused, folding his arms as he sat back in the chair. "How?"

"Let's just say I had some experience there," Rin said, grinning. "And we'll leave it at that."

Quatre pouted before grinning. "Well, my ride is waiting for me, thank you so much. I take it my novel will be published soon?"

"As soon as I get out of this chair," Rin said, putting a cigar in his mouth and lighting it. "See you later, kid."

There was a knock at the door, and Quatre stood up and opened it. "Oh, Catherine, I was just about to come back down," Quatre smiled, opening the door wider.

"It's all right," Catherine assured, and looked inside the office. Quatre looked over to Rin, and grew concerned when the man didn't move, the cigar falling from his lips to land on the desk, burning through some paperwork.

"…Rin, it's nice to see you again," Catherine said, her aged facing brightening at the sight of the older man.

"…Catherine Bloom…" was the murmured reply, and Quatre let himself out of the office. He tapped the nameplate 'Rin G. Master' thoughtfully before heading out and down to the street.

Trowa was waiting for him, and Quatre kissed him before settling down in the car. Trowa drove them home, a new home for both Quatre and Sandrock, with a huge yard and a beautiful house. Quatre smiled as he thought about his mysterious adventure, and couldn't wait until he and Trowa had another one.

After all, Quatre had a curse to break.

* * *

A young woman got out of a car and looked around, her long hair blowing in the wind.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"Someone's bike is chained up here," the young woman answered, examining the bicycle. "It looks kind of old, like it's been here a while. Maybe it belongs to someone in town."

"What town?" another young woman asked while sticking her head out of the passenger side window. "There isn't anything here for miles!"

The first woman pointed to the sign pole the bike was chained to. "Shadeton, two miles west."

They looked at each other, then towards the west, then back at each other.

"What's the harm in just looking?" the first woman asked.

"I suppose nothing," the second replied, and the first woman got back in the car and began driving west down a dirt road.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Relena."

"I always do, Dorothy. I bet there won't be much there anyway."

* * *

*The End*


End file.
